Ojos del Color del Whiskey
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus Snape es visitado por una bella gatita que no es lo que parece. Hermione acaba de recibir su registro de Animaga y siente algo por su Maestro. Como se relacionan estas dos cosas? A leer!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación del Fic original de Tbird1965, "Whiskey Colored Eyes". Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling y el argumento y la idea original de la historia, a Tbird1965.

Ojos del color del Whiskey.

Capítulo 1

"Felicitaciones, Srta. Granger!" Exclamó Minerva McGonagall, aplaudiendo con mucha excitación. "Ya eres, oficialmente, una animaga!" Movió un rollo de pergamino frente a una bellísima gatita Abisinia, de pelaje castaño rojizo. "Y aquí está tu número de registro del Ministerio."

Sonrió cuando la pequeña felina se transformó en una desnuda Hermione Granger, quien rápidamente tomó su túnica y se envolvió con ella. Abrazó a su antigua profesora. "Gracias, muchas gracias, profesora. No podría haberlo logrado sin usted. Y, por favor, recuerdo no comentarlo con nadie."

"Ni una palabra a nadie." Acordó Minerva. "Mis labios están sellados. Así que, serás aprendiz del Profesor Snape? Estás ansiosa, nerviosa o preocupada?"

"Todo eso, Profesora McGonagall." Admitió Hermione. "Pero sé que hay mucho que aprender con el Profesor Snape."

"Muy cierto." Dijo su mentora."Y desde ahora, puedes llamarme Minerva. Como Aprendiz de Pociones, estás al mismo nivel que una profesora."

"Gracias, de nuevo, por todo, Minerva." Dijo la joven, abrazando a la mujer con fuerza. "Te veré el primero de Septiembre entonces. Y de nuevo, ni una palabra de nuestro secretito."

*SS-HG*

Hermione se puso de pie y apartó unas hebras de cabello de su frente ya muy sudada. Repasó con la vista los frascos en la gradilla frente a ella y rotuló las etiquetas. "Ya terminé con esto, Profesor Snape. Si eso es todo, me retiro a mi habitación."

"Está bien Srta. Granger." Murmuró Snape, sin levantar la vista.

En cuanto ella comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, dándole la espalda, Severus Snape, lentamente, alzó la vista para observarla marcharse, alejándose de él. Se le detuvo la respiración al ver las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo, mientras la joven se movía por el cuarto, en dirección a su habitación.

Como hacía cada noche desde que había aceptado a la Srta. Hermione Granger como su aprendiz, Severus Snape permanecía en el salón de clases, revisando clases y calificando ensayos, hasta que estaba seguro que ella ya no saldría de su habitación. Entonces, y solo entonces, él se aventuraba a cruzar la sala que ambos compartían.

Quitándose la pesada túnica de clases, el Profesor Snape se acomodó en una de las butacas para leer el Profeta. Estaba muy concentrado en un artículo, cuando un extraño sonido llamó su atención, al cruzar por el suelo de la sala.

Lentamente, bajó el periódico para ver qué era.

Crookshanks. Esa monstruosidad que Hermione Granger insistía en llamar su gato, era perseguido por un elegante abisinio de pelaje castaño rojizo. Casi como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, el bellísimo animal se detuvo y giró su cabeza en dirección de Snape.

"Mrrrrreow" Vocalizó la gatita con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Y tú, quién eres?" Preguntó él sobriamente. "Amiga de Crookshanks?"

Como si respondiera a su pregunta, la pequeña gatita saltó sobre el lomo de Crook, girando sobre el suelo y mordisqueando el cuello del animal.

Severus hizo un ruido y siguió leyendo.

*SS-HG*

"Hemos adquirido una nueva mascota, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó Snape cuando ella entró en el salón de clases la mañana siguiente.

"Una nueva mascota, señor?"

"Si. Una nueva mascota. Parece que Crookshanks se estaba divirtiendo con una pequeña gatita abisinia en nuestra sala anoche." Comentó Snape, apenas mirando a Hermione.

"Oh." Gimió ella. "Lo siguió hasta aquí? El otro día, lo vi jugando con otro gato cerca del Sauce Boxeador. No tenía idea de que lo hubiera seguido. Lo molestaron, señor?"

"No. Para nada." Respondió él, moviendo una mano en el aire.

*SS-HG*

Algunas noches mas tarde, el Profesor Snape se relajaba en un sillón, mientras leía el más reciente número de su revista de pociones. Alzó una ceja al ver una patita castaña asomarse por encima de las hojas de su revista y se lo quitaba de las manos con un suave zarpazo.

"Así que volviste. " Dijo él, mirando al animalito a los ojos que eran del color del whiskey. "Dónde está Crookshanks?"

"Mrrupp" Respondió la gatita con suavidad.

"No te culpo. Eres demasiado elegante para él." Respondió Severus, cambiando de página en su revista. La pequeña castaña manoteó la revista otra vez.

"Vete a jugar. Estoy tratando de leer."

Snape vio con sorpresa cuando la gatita se subió a su regazo y de allí, fue a sentarse en el apoya brazos del sofá. Severus le echó una mirada a la carita de la pequeña. Parecía estar leyendo detenidamente la revista de pociones.

"También te interesan las pociones?" Preguntó Snape, dando vuelta la página.

La gatita ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro del Profesor.

*SS-HG*

Snape entró en las mazmorras e hizo una pausa para admirar a su bella aprendiz quien revolvía cuidadosamente una poción burbujeante.

"La amiguita de Crookshanks regresó anoche."

"La vi." Dijo ella, sin dejar de revolver el caldero. "Creo que está extraviada."

Hermione alzó una ceja cuando Severus hizo un ruido y salió de las mazmorras. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven.

*SS-HG*

Snape estaba bebiendo un vaso de whiskey, cuando la pequeña abisinia castaña saltó sobre el apoya brazos de su butaca.

"Hola Pequeña." Dijo él con suavidad. "De regreso para visitarme?"

La gatita ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro de él. Moviéndose delicadamente, caminó sobre el regazo de Severus y empujó su cabecita contra la enorme mano de él.

"Qué es lo que quieres, Pequeña?" Susurró Snape. "Quieres que te acaricie un poco?"

Ella ronroneó con más fuerza y frotó su cabeza contra la mano con más intensidad.

Severus puso su vaso a un lado y alzó su enorme mano para acariciar con dulzura el lomo de la gatita. "Cómo puedo negarme, Pequeña? No es algo que ocurra a diario, que una hermosa y elegante señorita, le ruegue a un feo y viejo murciélago de las mazmorras como yo para que la toque."

Moviéndose contra la mano de él, la gata se paró en sus patitas traseras. Apoyó las manitas sobre los hombros del Maestro de Pociones y frotó el morro contra la barbilla de Severus, ronroneando a todo volumen. "No eres una cosita adorable?" Dijo él, deslizando un dedo sobre el suave pelaje del vientre del animalito. La gata alzó una zarpa y le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz.

"No te puedo culpar." Dijo Severus con tristeza, estirando la otra mano para alcanzar su bebida y darle otro sorbo. "Temiblemente grande y fea, no? Horrible de verdad."

La gatita cerró los ojitos del color del whiskey y frotó su carita contra la mejilla del hombre. Él alzó la mano y acarició la cabeza del animalito, rascando detrás de las orejas. "Pero a ti no parece importarte, verdad? Parece que no te interesa lo feo que soy, no?" La gata se acomodó en su regazo y lo miraba con adoración mientras él le hablaba y la acariciaba.

*SS-HG*

El Profesor Snape estaba en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera sus tensos músculos, cuando vio una pequeña garrita aparecer por un costado de la cortina de la ducha. Se rió con ganas mientras apartaba un poco la orilla de la cortina. Allí, sentada en el borde de la tina, estaba la pequeña abisinia de los ojos del color del whiskey.

"Muy buenos días Pequeña." Comentó él, buscando el shampoo. "Viniste a hacerme compañía mientras me ducho?"

"Mrrmmpp." Vocalizó la gata, ladeando la cabecita para mirarlo.

"Bueno, al menos, no saliste corriendo y gritando como loca al verme desnudo." Dijo él entristecido, mientras recorría su cuerpo con el jabón. "No me parece que me vea tan mal. Pero una hermosa hechicera como Hermione prefiere un mago atractivo como compañero y no uno viejo y feo como yo." Suspiró con más tristeza mientras se lavaba cuidadosamente entre las piernas. "Así que dejé escapar mi pequeño secreto, eh, Pequeña?"

Se quitó los restos de jabón del cuerpo y salió de la ducha. La gata saltó encima del borde del lavabo. Se secó el cabello con una toalla, mientras se inclinaba y besaba con ternura la cabecita de la gata. "Pero no me preocupa. Sé que mi secreto está a salvo contigo."

*SS-HG*

Severus yacía desnudo en su cama. Buscó entre sus piernas y tomó suavemente su duro órgano, masturbándose lentamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a su pequeña amiga abisinia saltar sobre la cama y acurrucarse a su lado.

"Pequeña..." Gimió él, con la voz temblorosa. "Deberías estar aquí, viéndome hacer algo tan feo?" Siguió tocándose con suavidad, "Supongo que no tiene importancia." Deslizó la mano sobre el endurecido pene, gimiendo despacio. "Dios! Deseo tanto hacerle el amor que me duele!" Jadeó un poco, mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse con más firmeza. Suspiró con placer mientras frotaba la punta de su miembro con más rapidez.

"Oooooohhhhh...Dios! Hermione!" Se lamió los labios mientras su mano seguía frotando su pene y la presión se acumulaba en su vientre. Cerró los ojos para imaginarse el rostro de Hermione frente a él. Imaginó su cálida boca descendiendo sobre su palpitante erección. "Eso es, eso es..." Gimió, masturbándose mas fuerte. Comenzó a mover la cadera al unísono con los movimientos de su mano, imaginando que estaba penetrándola.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh...ooooooohhhhhh!" Gimió mas fuerte mientras su mano se movía sobre su miembro. "Oh, Dios! Hermione!" Siseó cuando el orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y derramó el semen en su mano.

Cuando se recuperó, se limpió y se recostó nuevamente, mirando el techo. La pequeña gatita castaña se paró sobre su pecho y se hizo una bolita sobre él. Severus podía sentir el suave ronroneo y el suave pelaje sobre su piel.

"Oh, Pequeña!" Susurró mientras la acariciaba. "A veces me siento tan solo."

*SS-HG*

Snape estaba sentado en su butaca, leyendo, cuando Hermione regresó de su visita a la Madriguera. Él alzó la mirada en cuanto las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron verdes y ella apareció.

"Profesor. Todavía está levantado." Comentó ella, quitándose las cenizas de la ropa.

"Mmmseee..." Gruñó él. "Disfrutó la visita al Clan Weasley?"

"Mucho." Respondió ella, mirándolo. "Bueno, ya no lo molesto mas, señor. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Srta. Granger." Dijo él con suavidad, observándola desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

Cerrando su libro, el profesor Snape lo dejó a un lado y se puso de pie. Entró en su habitación y sonrió cuando vio a la hermosa abisinia estirada sobre su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada.

"Bueno, bueno, Pequeña. Allí estás." Comentó él con una sonrisa. "Estás cómoda?" Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó las botas con lentitud. Se puso de pie y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Deshizo la cama despacio, para no molestar a la gatita.

Se recostó sobre la cama, poniéndose de lado para mirar a la gatita. Cerró los ojos y estiró una mano para acariciar el suave pelaje y escuchar el reconfortante sonido de los ronroneos del animal. Justo antes de que el sueño lo reclamara, susurró con dulzura. "Buenas noches, Pequeña."

"Buenas noches, Severus." Escuchó que le respondían con suavidad en la oscuridad de la habitación. Abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras observaba los ojos color del whiskey de Hermione Granger.

*SS-HG*

N/T: Y la ganadora es...Whiskey Colored Eyes!

Segundo lugar, "Dreams and Memories." Y por supuesto, en tercero, Mysterious Animagus. Ese va a ser el orden por el cual voy a traducir estas historias.

Espero que les esté gustando esta historia!

Y ahora, los saludos!

Queen Lust: Bwahahahaaa por ebria que sos! Bwahahaaa que bárbara! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia anterior. No te parece que Ronald tuvo su irónico merecido?

Magaly: Lamentablemente, la historia por la que votaste quedó en segundo lugar, pero no te preocupes, que eventualmente la voy a traducir, así que la vas a poder leer en español. Gracias por votar!

Emma: Eeeeehhhh...Mysterious Animagus quedó en tercer lugar...espero que te guste este fic también, pero si no te gusta, te pido paciencia, ya que al final, voy a traducir esa historia también. No desesperéis!

Alexandra Snape: No te preocupes que todos los fics que traduzco son SevMiones. Es la única pareja que me gusta, así que no tengo intensiones de traducir otra cosa en lo que respecta al universo de HP. La de la gatita entonces! Jaajajajajaja Esta historia ganó por afano!

Aelita1993: Ahí tiene joven! Espero que te guste esta historia. Tiene momentos muy bonitos y algunos muy tristes, pero termina bien. Ah, por cierto...mmmmmmmmmmmmm...chocolate...

Maricela: Gracias por la confianza! Espero que esta historia te guste tanto como a mí!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. En breve, estaré subiendo el capítulo dos. Espero que con este fic, no me demore tanto como con Deseando y Esperando...

Esta vez, pretendo tomar las precauciones necesarias para no demorar tanto, así no me matan...

Muchos saludos a todas! Y gracias por seguir leyendo mis burras traducciones!

Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Severus se quedó mirando los ojos color whiskey de Hermione Granger. La mano que había estado acariciando con suavidad a la pequeña gatita, ahora descansaba sobre un hombro desnudo. La sonrisa comenzó a disiparse del rostro de él, mientras apretaba un poco la carne, muy real por cierto, y fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que, de verdad, ella estaba allí. Desnuda. En su cama.

"No soy un sueño." Susurró ella, acercándose y presionando sus labios contra los de él.

"Pero..." Trató él de articular, intentando alejarse.

"Shhhhhh." Dijo ella, besándolo con mas ganas y deslizando su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Severus. "No digas nada. Solo hazme el amor."

"Oh, Merlín..." Gimoteó él mientras ella deslizaba su mano entre los dos cuerpos y atrapaba la endurecida erección que comenzaba a despertar, acariciando con suavidad. Snape cerró los ojos mientras Hermione lo tocaba, sintiendo el placer atravesar su cuerpo.

Gruñendo, Severus atrajo el rostro de ella hacia el de él, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica para danzar frenéticamente con la de ella. Mientras se besaban, Severus giró para presionarla firmemente contra el colchón y sus grandes manos viajaban por todo el femenino cuerpo.

Hermione emitió un gemido cuando los labios de ese hombre abandonaron los suyos para deslizarse sobre su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo la delicada piel de su garganta. Desde el momento en el que ella habia comenzado a tocar su miembro, la mente de Snape había dejado de pensar y ahora lo único que había en ella era pura lujuria y necesidad. Cuando llegó a los pechos, pensó en cuantas veces había fantaseado con tocarla, besarla, cojerla. Alzó una de sus enormes manos para apretar suavemente uno de los pechos y guiar el pezón hasta su boca. Ella gimió en cuanto Severus regresó a succionar suavemente la piel de su cuello.

"Severus..." Siseó Hermione, al tiempo que los largos dedos del maestro de Pociones penetraban su vagina. Frotó delicadamente desde la entrada hasta el clítoris, masajeándolo suavemente. Continuó las delicadas caricias entre sus piernas mientras ella gemía y jadeaba, y volvía a tomar su miembro para seguir masturbándolo.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Gimió él con suavidad, capturando los labios de la castaña neuvamente y besándola apasionadamente. Se movió para quedar sobre ella. El pesado órgano se frotaba entre las peirnas de Hermione. Severus gruñó una vez mas mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de ella y la suave punta de su pene, rozaba un poco la vagina de ella.

"Por favor..." Suplicó Hermione con los labios presionados contra los de él.

"Por favor, qué?" Preguntó Snape, rozando y lamiendo el cuello de ella.

"Por favor, Severus..." Lloriqueó ella, gimiendo al sentir la punta de su pene frotarse contra su inflamado clítoris.. Su entrepierna ardía con deseo y necesidad.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, tratando de forzarlo para que la penetrara. "Por favor, Severus." Suplicó ella de nuevo. "Por favor, necesito..."

Severus se alzó sobre sus brazos y la miró con los ojos medio cerrados y el cabello cayéndole como una cortina sobre la cara. "Necesito que me cojas." Susurró ella, quitándole el largo cabello del rostro y acariciando sus mejillas. "Por favor, Severus. Necesito sentirte dentro de mi."

Con un gruñido, Severus tomó su miembro y con lentitud, lo deslizó sobre la empapada abertura de la vulva de Hermione. "Ooooohhhhhhh..." Gimió él con suavidad mientras se sumergía en la mojada y apretada, cálida profundidad de la joven. Cuando estuvo totalemente dentro de ella, apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de ella, estremeciéndose por la maravillosa sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Volvió a elevarse sobre sus brazos y la miró con el rostro impasible. Moviendo la cadera despacio, comenzó a entrar y salir de la apretada calidez de su cuerpo. Hermione Alzó su mano para quitar de nuevo el cabello del rostro de Severus, dejando su mano sobre la áspera mejilla de su amante, observando como la penetraba con lentitud. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo mientras la miraba, con los ojos oscuros pegados a los de color del whiskey de ella.

"Ooooohhhhh..." Gimió ella suavemente, mientras él incrementaba los movimientos de su cadera y su miembro rozaba el clítoris cada vez que entraba y salía de ella.

Entre gruñidos, salió casi por completo de su cuerpo y embistió con fuerza. La punta de su lengua apareció para apoyarse sobre su labio superior en un gesto de concentración. Su cadera siguió moviéndose entrando y saliendo de ella, cojiéndola con fuerza y cada vez mas rápido. La cabeza de Hermione se disparó hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza cuando el orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo, explotando desde su interior. "Oh, Dios!" Gritó a todo volúmen y los músculos de su vagina apretaban con firmeza el pene de Severus.

"Mmmmmm..." Gimió él, todavía moviendo la cadera y su semen se derramaba, profundamente, dentro de la castaña. Su cuerpo tembló violentamente con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Jadeando, colapsó sobre la cama a un lado de Hermione. Ella se dio vuelta y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

Mientras las respiraciones de ambos volvían a ser normales, Hermione comenzó una lenta y metódica exploración del cuerpo de su amante. Él observó con fascinación como la pequeña mano de la chica se deslizaba sobre su pecho y seguía camino sobre su abdomen, llegando lentamente hasta los grandes muslos para acariciarlos.

Se recostó contra las almohadas y abrió los brazos, exponiendo su cuerpo para ella. Gimió otra vez cuando ella se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar suavemente su torso. Comenzó a ascender sobre su pecho hasta llegar hasta el cuello, para presionar suaves besos sobre el cuello, mejillas y frente. Severus ladeó un poco la cabeza para que ella pudiera succionar la piel de su garganta.

"Oh!" Gimió él son suavidad, cuando ella comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y la pequeña mano de la chica se reptó entre sus piernas para poder acariciar sus testículos. Él recorrió el cabello castaño con sus dedos a medida que ella dejaba un camino de besos sobre el centro de su pecho y abdomen.

"Oh, si. Hazlo Hermione. Mételo en tu boca." Siseó el Maestro de Pociones cuando su aprendiz tomó el nuevamente endurecido pene en su boca. Severus gimió fuerte entonces, mientras ella recorría su miembro con la lengua y la deslizaba sobre la aterciopelada cabeza de la erección.

"Oooohhhh...!" Gimió él, mas fuerte todavía, cuando ella se metió todo el órgano en la boca y los succionaba suavemente. Severus no pudo evitar comenzar a mover la cadera mientras ella seguía succionando y lamiendo, y su cabeza se movía arriba y abajo sobre su duro miembro. Snape arqueó la espalda y gimió con fuerza al sentir la presión acumulándose en su abdomen. Tomó la cabeza de Hermione entre sus manos y embistió una vez mas, viniéndose con ímpetu, gruñendo al sentir que la joven tragaba sus emisiones.

"Oh, Merlín..." Jadeó él, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

*SS-HG*

N/T: LA escena caliente..jejejejeee ahora a ver que pasa cuando se despierte y se de cuenta que no estaba soñando...bweheheheeeee

He recibido algunos mensajes, no reviews sino mensajes privados, en los que me han acusado de plagiar historias. Creo que he sido bastante clara y he dejado bien asentado que no soy la autora de ninguno de los fics que figuran en mi perfil. No se cuál sea el problema de estas personas, pero si están leyendo esto, y espero que así sea, sepan que cuento con la autorización de los/as autores/as de las historias. No me gusta que me traten de nada deshonesto ni nada parecido. Si a alguien no le gusta cómo traduzco, que no lea mas. Acepto las críticas constructivas porque me ayudan a mejorar, pero no esas críticas con ánimos destructivos como, cito a una persona que me dejó un mensaje, 'ni una sola historia es original', o bien, 'escribís de una manera horrible', o uno de los mejores, 'tu inglés debe ser pésimo'. Para empezar, el inglés es un idioma bastante reducido, así que lo que en ese idioma es una frase de tres palabras, en español terminan siendo seis. No digo que mi inglés sea perfecto porque dista mucho de eso, pero tampoco se ensañen tanto! Además, y digo esto poniéndome de parte de muchas personas que han sido blanco de supuestos/as 'policías de fics', que parecen haberse puesto en el lugar de críticos/as, como si esto fuera un negocio y no un pasatiempo, que defenestran de la mas brutal manera a algunas/os autoras/os. A ver si se dan cuenta que la gente que escribe historias denominadas fan fictions, son personas que no se dedican a la escritura mas que para entretenerse! Posiblemente haya algunas personas que sí se dedican a esto, pero la gran mayoría, son gente muy, pero muy joven, que tiene ganas de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Una buena crítica, tal vez para hacerle notar errores de ortografía o de redacción, puede ayudar a esa persona a crecer en su pasatiempo o, si mas tarde desea dedicarse a esto como algo serio, darle herramientas para que pueda desarrollarse. Pero, si a un adolescente, se le critica de manera despiadada, lo mas probable es que pierda interés y abandone algo que tal vez, con un poco de ayuda de alguien con mas experiencia y paciencia, hubiera sido parte de su futuro como adulto. A mí me interesa poco lo que digan de mi inglés o de mi ortografía o de lo que sea. Hago esto porque me gusta y porque me gusta que otras personas disfruten de los fics de autores con los que he desarrollado una linda comunicación. Pero cuando se meten con chicos y chicas que están empezando a escribir y que necesitan mas apoyo, me saca de quicio!

Bueno, me descargué. Tenía que decirlo. Me molesta que algunas personas crean que esto es una especie de 'fandom sagrado' o algo así. Son esa clase de cosas las que aíslan y hacen que el resto de la gente, la que no está informada sobre de lo que se trata todo esto, diga boludeces y crea que esto, como alguna vez lo fue en mi país, ser fan de los animes, por ejemplo, es algo malo que pervierte a la juventud, como escuché decir a algunas personas. Y si, algunas personas se recibieron de opinólogas parece...

Bueno, dejando de lado el ataque de sinceridad que tengo hoy, pasamos a los saludos.

**Alexandra Snape: **Es una buena pregunta...en qué carajos estaba pensando la Rowling cuando puso a Hermione y a Ron juntos? Es cierto que las diferencias complementan, pero esto es riddikulus! Bwahahaa...me parece que lo escribí mal...

**Araceli: **Tres gatos! A mi me gustan todos los animales, pero nunca tuve un gatito porque soy muy alérgica. He descubierto, recientemente, que los gatos abisinios, no solo son hermosísimos, si no que, además, son ideales para gente alérgica! Lástima que ya tenga tres perros demasiado anti-todo...no se llevan bien ni con los canarios...

**Magaly: **Si, yo se que querías leer otra historia, pero no te preocupes que esa también la voy a traducir. Esta historia tiene...dejame ver...doce capítulos. Gracias por todos los halagos!

**G: **Gracias! Por todo lo que decís! Trato de mantener la ortografía aunque debo admitir que mas de una vez se me escapan las cosas...debe ser que ya no veo bien, que nunca puedo sentarme a escribir de corrido porque lo hago mientras trabajo y mi trabajo requiere que ande corriendo de aca para allá, o que simplemente, soy una burra...jajajaaaa

Cuando empecé a traducir fue porque a un amigo mío le encantan las historias de Hermione y Severus, pero cuando ya no encontró nada nuevo español, empezó a pedirme que le tradujera historias en otros idiomas. Un tiempo después, me sugirió que hiciera esto, que estoy haciendo en este momento. Me alegra mucho que otras personas puedan disfrutar de las historias de autores y autoras geniales.

Y si, hay días en los que traducir se me hace muuuuy pesado, pero ya di mi palabra de nunca dejar incompleto un fic! Me voy a morir traduciendo! AAAGHHHHH!

Eso es todo, por ahora. Como dije, esta vez, he tomado recaudos para no demorar tanto en las actualizaciones, así que no se preocupen, que no va a pasar tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas y todos las/os que siguen leyendo! Muchos saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione se despertó lentamente la mañana siguiente, mirando a su alrededor, momentáneamente desorientada. Entonces recordó. Estaba en la cama del Profesor Snape. Sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda al recordarlo encima de ella, con el rostro congelado en una mueca de placer, al alcanzar el orgasmo. Sentándose, se percató de que estaba sola en la cama y la habitación estaba muy silenciosa.

Dio un salto al escuchar, de repente, la voz de Minerva McGonagall saliendo de la chimenea.

"Hermione, cuando te hayas levantado, podrías venir a mi oficina, por favor? Es urgente."

"Por supuesto." Susurró la joven, mientras se tapaba los pechos desnudos con las sábanas, a pesar de que el rostro de Minerva había desaparecido de las llamas.

Hermione fue hasta su habitación, observando en el camino, que la sala también estaba vacía y en silencio. Se puso unos jeans y un sweater y salió rápidamente, con destino hacia la oficina de la Directora.

* **SS-HG ***

"Pasa por favor." Se escuchó decir a Minerva cuando Hermione golpeó suavemente a la puerta.

"Quería verme?" Preguntó, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver al Profesor Snape, mirando por la ventana, con los hombros tensos y las manos apretadas a su espalda.

"Toma asiento querida." Dijo Minerva, señalando una silla frente a su escritorio Hermione miró con nerviosismo la espalda de Severus y se sentó. "El profesor Snape vino esta mañana y pidió que disuelva el contrato que tienes con él como su aprendiz."

Hermione se quedó mirando a Minerva, boquiabierta, incapaz de articular una palabra.

"Algún problema, Srta. Granger?" Escupió Snape, desde donde estaba parado. "El gato le comió la lengua?"

"Yo solo...es que no...no entiendo." Farfulló la chica.

"Yo tampoco." Suspiró Minerva. "Severus, estoy segura que sabes que tienes que tener algún argumento válido para poder suspender el vínculo mágico que implica el contrato."

"Tal vez una animaga no registrada sea argumento suficiente?"

"Lo sería. Si fuera que la Srta. Granger fuera una animaga no registrada. Pero sucede que si lo está. Yo misma envié su formulario de registro al Ministerio." Dijo Minerva con evidente exasperación en la voz.

Snape estrechó los ojos en dirección de la Directora. "Así que estabas al tanto de sus planes?" Siseó con furia. "Sabías de su plan para espiarme, engañarme y humillarme?"

Minerva se quedó de una pieza, confundida ante la furiosa mirada del Maestro de Pociones. Miró a la jovencita sentada frente a su escritorio, quien ahora estaba lloriqueando abiertamente.

"Me mostré ante ti." Lloró Hermione, mirando a Severus directamente, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. "Te mostré mi forma de animaga anoche. Y tú...nosotros..tú no..." La voz de la castaña se quebraba cada vez mas, a medida que lloraba mas y mas.

"Yo no, que?" Rugió él, acercándose un paso a la chica que lloraba. "No me opuse? No protesté? Bueno, tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad mientras tú tenías mi miembro en la mano!" Lanzó las palabras con vehemencia.

"Severus!" Gritó Minerva.

"Pero nosotros...nosotros..." Lloriqueó ella, apretando el rostro contra las manos.

"Nosotros que?" Gritó él. "Hicimos el amor? Pero que adorable!" Con rapidez, se acercó mas a ella y la levantó de los brazos con fuerza y poniendo el rostro a centímetros del de ella. "Hice lo que cualquier hombre que encuentra una mujer desnuda y dispuesta en su cama haría. Te cojí y dejé que me lo chupes. No metas al romance en el asunto!" La sacudió como a una muñeca de trapo para luego alejarla de él.

"Severus!" Gritó Minerva nuevamente, poniéndose de pie detrás de su escritorio. Hermione colapsó en la silla, llorando mas fuerte.

"La quiero fuera de las mazmorras, lejos de mi salón de clase y fuera del castillo." Gritó Severus a todo pulmón.

"Severus," repitió Minerva en un tono mas calmado. "No estoy segura de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero, tal vez, si pudiéramos calmarnos..:"

"Calmarnos?" Rugió él, otra vez, girando de golpe, haciendo que su túnica se arremolinara a su alrededor. "Estuvo espiándome, me observó en la ducha. Me observó masturbarme!" Se inclinó con pasmosa velocidad sobre la aterrada chica para gritarle de cerca. "Confié en ti! Te dije cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie!"

"Suficiente Severus!" Gritó McGonagall nuevamente, esta vez, golpeando el escritorio para llamar su atención.

Severus dejó de gritarle a Hermione y se paró derecho, con el rostro lívido.

Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, Minerva habló con calma y lentitud. "Ahora, como dije antes, el contrato que tienen es un vínculo mágico que los une a los dos. No puede ser interrumpido sin una causa justa..:"

Snape hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero la Directora alzó una mano para silenciarlo. "...y esa causa debe ser expuesta ante el Consejo de la Escuela. De verdad, es algo que quieras que se sepa tan abiertamente y frente a los miembros del Consejo?" Lo miró con ojos suplicantes. "Ahora, lo que sugiero es que nos calmemos y dejemos pasar algunos días, antes de hacer algo precipitado."

Snape todavía jadeaba furiosamente. Se paró hasta alcanzar su máxima altura. Con cuidado, estiró su saco y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos y le habló con la voz baja, pero amenazante. "No me hables. No me mires. Ni siquiera pienses en mí." Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, con la negra túnica, revolviéndose detrás.

Minerva McGonagall se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento y luego miró a la jovencita que lloraba frente a ella. "Oh, Srta. Granger..." Dijo con tristeza. "Qué ha hecho?"

* **SS-HG ***

N/T: Uuuuuyyyyyyy! Se armó la podrida! Ta bien, entiendo que Hermione hizo las cosas de una manera, digamos, complicada, pero era para tanto? No era eso lo que él quería? Pero bueh, ya sabemos lo complicado que es Severus y como le gusta tanto reaccionar para la mierda, bajo ciertas circunstancias...vamos a ver cómo se resuelve este despelote...

Muchas gracias por las muestras de apoyo que todas ustedes me brindaron. Se a algunas de ustedes también las han estado molestado los bobos estos.

Bueh, pasamos a los saludos:

**Magaly: ** A vos tambien, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo. Y si, creo firmemente que algunas personas tendrían que aprender a leer! Ah! Y feliz día para vos también!

**Fio: **Holas! Bienvenida al club de las Psicóticas de Severus! Jaajajjajaaa

Te digo algo? Yo también leo solo las de clasificación M...jijiijiiiii qué pervertidas! Pero he encontrado algunas historias T y T+ muuuy buenas.

**Mrs. V: **Me parece que estamos paradas en la misma vereda. Si bien, ahora tengo perfil y me dedico a traducir, hubo un tiempo en el que entraba a esta página solo por diversión. A mi también me pasa. A veces leo historias y no puedo evitar admirarme de la capacidad para relatar y poner por escrito lo que se les ocurre, que dicho sea de paso, yo no poseo esa capacidad. Tengo mucha imaginación, pero soy incapaz de plasmarlo debidamente. Me encanta descubrir que todavía hay gente que aprecia el maravillosos arte de la escritura. Puede ser que te encuentres con gente que no escribe de la mejor manera, pero es exactamente como decís, una buena historia no pasa por la ortografía ni por la sintaxis. Hay historias que son, en mi opinión, producto de escritores/as en ciernes. No hace mucho, una chica que lee mi traducciones, y estoy segura que va a saber que me estoy refiriendo a ella, me dijo que le parecía increíble que una de sus autoras favoritas, o sea yo, leyera sus historias y le gustaran. En realidad, yo no soy autora, y leo su historia porque me parece original y me gusta la soltura que tiene para relatar los eventos que se desarrollan en su historia. Me gusta leerla porque tiene una capacidad de la que yo carezco. Es capaz de escribir una historia original. Es tal cual escribiste en el review, la creatividad, no se aprende. Se fomenta.

Traducir del inglés al español es bastante complicado. El inglés es un idioma muy sencillo, con poquísimo vocabulario y una capacidad e síntesis increíble. El español, bien en el lado opuesto, es como todas las lenguas derivadas del latín, con un vocabulario kilométrico, llena de floreos gramaticales, con un montón de tiempos verbales...He desechado historias a la hora de traducir justamente por eso, porque no había manera de traducir al español ni siquiera el título. Por ejemplo, me hubiera encantado traducir una historia llamada 'My Own'. Parece fácil tradcir el título, pero resulta que la autora hace referencia, mediante al título, al apodo de Hermione, 'Mione'. Cómo cuernos hago para imprimirle al relato en español, el mismo sentido que en inglés? No se. La verdad. Por eso decidí no traducir esa historia, muy a mi pesar. Traducir lleva su buena cuota de tiempo y también un poco de creatividad, ya que a veces, hay que inventarle la forma al relato, porque si no, pierde todo el sentido. No se puede traducir de forma literal!

Ok, hasta aquí. Espero que estén difrutando de la historia. Vieron? Dije que iba a actualizar mas rápido esta vez y cumplí! Igual, no se acostumbren demasiado, porque tengo la impresión que en el trabajo me están dejando que crea que todo está tranquilo, pero en cualquier momento se desata la hecatombe nuevamente...Muchos saludos para todas y para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Minerva se quedó allí parada, observando a la jovencita que seguía llorando a lágrima viva. Suspirando, rodeó el escritorio y la tomó gentilmente de la mano. Ven aquí, Hermione." Dijo suavemente. "Siéntate conmigo en el sofá."

Hermione la siguió hasta allí y tomó asiento al lado de la Directora, con las lágrimas aún deslizándose por su rostro. "Voy a llamar a los elfos para que traigan un poco de té y luego quiero que me cuentes todo. Desde el comienzo."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sollozando.

* **SS-HG ***

"Creo que todo comenzó desde el momento en el que lo vi." Dijo Hermione con suavidad, mientras sostenía con fuerza la taza de té, que parecía haberla calmado un poco. "Él era tan impresionante y mas grande que la vida misma."

"Durante tu segundo año, viniste a mí y me pediste que te ayudara a convertirte en animaga."

"Si, pero eso lo hice por mi." Insistió Hermione. "Estaba fascinada con el proceso y deseaba llegar a hacerlo por mí misma."

* **SS-HG ***

"...durante mi quinto año, me di cuenta que me sentía atraída por él..."

"...cuando sobrevivió al ataque y lo fui a visitar al hospital, supe que estaba enamorada de él..."

"...tan intimidante...no sabía cómo acercarme a él..."

* **SS-HG ***

"Pero Hermione, cuándo fue que decidiste usar tu forma de animaga?" Preguntó Minerva.

"Bueno, esperaba que cuando comenzara a trabajar como su aprendiz, las cosas pudieran ser, de alguna manera, diferentes. Que sería posible que se abriera más conmigo. Pero apenas me miraba, apenas me hablaba, excepto claro, cuando me daba indicaciones. Pensé que, tal vez, si podía descubrir lo que sentía por mí, entonces sabría que hacer y una cosa..."

"Llevaría a la otra..." Finalizó Minerva por ella.

Hermione asintió en silencio. "Cuando lo observé..." Hermione dudó, sonrojándose furiosamente. "...bueno...usted sabe..." Minerva asintió rápidamente. "Él gritó mi nombre. Dijo que me deseaba tanto que dolía. Me dijo lo muy solo que se sentía."

"Pero, Hermione, él no te dijo esas cosas a TI, específicamente, se las dijo a..." Minerva se detuvo y se puso de pie de repente, acercándose a su escritorio. "Hermione, alguna vez te preguntaste por qué, un hombre como Severus Snape, pueda hablar tan abiertamente y con tanta soltura con un animal?"

La joven castaña se quedó mirando a la mujer, mientras abría y cerraba cajones, obviamente, buscando algo. "La verdad es que si, parece algo poco propio de él." Tuvo que acordar la chica.

"Ay! Aquí está." Minerva regresó al sofá con una fotografía en la mano. Se sentó y se la entregó a la chica. "Tal vez esto te ayude a entender."

Hermione observó la fotografía. Era una cándida escena en la que aparecía un obviamente más joven Severus. La castaña reconoció el escritorio que todavía estaba en las mazmorras. Vio como Snape se inclinaba sobre un pergamino, mientras escribía y un hermoso gato negro intentaba manotear juguetonamente la pluma. La chica gimió con sorpresa al ver al joven Severus inclinar la cabeza afectuosamente hacia el animal, permitiéndole frotarse contra su mejilla y mordisquearle la nariz. El amor que la imagen irradiaba, era palpable.

Se volvió hacia Minerva con curiosidad en los ojos.

"Olie."

"Ollie?"

"No." Se rió la Directora. "Oh Lee. Diminutivo de Oleander. Severus tenía la extraña idea de poder preparar la más perfectamente pura poción de amor con flores Oleander Negra. Algo que había leído en algún lado."

"Pero la Oleander es una de las plantas mas tóxicas." Comentó Hermione, sin poder apartar los ojos de la fotografía.

"Tenía once años. Qué podía saber él? Pero, ella, fue el amor de su vida."

* **SS-HG ***

N/T: Vamos entendiendo un poco más la actitud de Severus, no? El pobre no tenía a nadie más...que triste...

**Magaly: **Gracias por entender! De verdad traducir lleva su tiempo, sobre todo por todos los lindos floreos, propios del español, que no existen en inglés…

Creo que tenés razón cuando decís que reaccionó así de mal porque sintió invadida su vida privada, pero hay algunas cositas más, que vas a ver con el paso de los capítulos.

**Maricela: **Pobre Sev! Lo que pasa es que cuando siente que se le están acercando mucho, dice o hace cosas que lo hacen parecer un loquito, pero igual, actúe como actúe, lo adoramos! Jeejejee

**Araceli: **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Y si, hay gente que se cree superior o algo así…una lástima, porque ni siquiera tienen la valentía de mostrar la cara. Como tengo activada la opción de poder dejar mensajes, aunque no tengan cuenta, se aprovechan de eso y dejan mensajes sin nombre.

No me considero una traductora excelente. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, sobre todo para mantener un español lo mas neutro posible, porque si usara las expresiones que se usan en mi país, no entenderían nada de nada! Jajajaaa, es que lo argentinos tenemos expresiones muy curiosas, pero que nadie mas entiende. Bueno, los uruguayos sí no entienden porque hablamos igual, pero solo nos entendemos entre nosotros!

Balconear? Acá decimos así cuando alguien es muy chusma y se la pasa vigilando a los vecinos…qué significa en México?

Bueno jóvenes, vieron que estoy actualizando más rápido? Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo demostrado y por seguir leyendo. Y muchas gracias, también, por comentar! Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"No entiendo." Murmuró Hermione. "Pensé que Lily fue el amor de su vida."

Minerva hizo un ruido y dijo con pesadumbre. "Hay quienes podrían decir eso."

"No está de acuerdo?"

"Lily Evans nunca compartió esos sentimientos por él. Pero Olie besaba el suelo que el muchacho pisaba."

"Cuénteme." Hermione dejó de mirar la imagen para enfocar la vista en su antigua jefa de casa y educadora. "Lo único que sé sobre su infancia es que su padre era muggle y que eran muy pobres."

Minerva hizo el mismo ruido de antes. "Pobres, si se mira con un solo ojo." Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y su voz se tiñó de tristeza. "Severus Snape fue uno de los niños mas maltratados, abusados e ignorados con los que me he encontrado en todos mis años como profesora. Cuando recién llegó a Hogwarts, me rompió el corazón. Estaba tan delgado, tan triste, tan perdido. Es verdad. Lily fue su única amiga durante su primer año. Eran muy unidos. Y él, no tenía a nadie mas."

"De dónde salió Olie?"

"Tú sabes, no puedo estar completamente segura. Todo lo que sé, es que enviamos a Severus de regreso a casa para Pascuas y regresó con esa pequeña gatita negra. Creo que la encontró en los alrededores de la casa de sus padres. Nunca hubieras visto a dos niños mas complacidos consigo mismos. Él y Lily actuaban como si hubieran hecho algo de verdad muy especial, cuando trajeron a la cachorrita desde Spinner's End hasta Hogwarts. Y de una pieza. Tal vez quieras preguntarle a Hagrid, pero creo que él tiene una fotografía de Olie cuando era pequeña."

Hermione sonrió en su fuero interno al imaginarse a un Severus Snape de once años.

"Tener a Olie cambió algo en Severus. Creo que fue la primera vez en su vida en la que tenía a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara a él también. Se volvieron virtualmente inseparables. Sus padres nunca deseaban que regresara en las vacaciones. No lo desearon nunca, para nada." Murmuró la mujer con furia. "Olie hizo que Severus quisiera quedarse aquí. Era maravilloso ver a esos dos divirtiéndose por el castillo, sin nadie que los molestara o los atormentara. A ninguno de nosotros nos molestaba, en realidad. Todos amábamos a Olie. Era una gatita tan amigable, siempre ávida de mimos. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Severus. Era muy claro, para todos, cuanto lo amaba."

"Y los veranos?"

Minerva se rió. "Se hicieron excepciones especiales en su caso. No podíamos enviarla de regreso con Severus para que su padre la lastimara o le hiciera algo malo. Olie se quedaba con Hagrid durante los veranos. Era de verdad muy triste ver a Severus despedirse de ella al final de cada año escolar. Estaba tan feliz cuando se fue de Hogwarts después de los EXTASIS y se la pudo llevar con él. Luego, cuando regresó para enseñar a los 22 años, Olie regresó a su lado."

"Cuántos años tenía él cuando tomaron esta fotografía?" Preguntó Hermione.

"A ver...déjame pensar..." Dijo Minerva, mirando de nuevo a la foto. "Olie murió al año de tomar esta imagen. Ella tenía 16 cuando la perdió, así que él tendría 27. Sabes Hermione?" Dijo la Directora, mirando a la chica. "Severus Snape nunca ha tenido una vida feliz. Es verdad, quedó devastado cuando Lily murió. Pero cuando Olie murió, " Minerva se detuvo y secó una lágrima que caía de su ojo. "Bueno, él nunca fue el mismo. Fue como si toda la felicidad y el amor, se hubieran ido con Olie."

Minerva se volvió a mirar a la joven castaña y la tomó de la mano con dulzura. "Te das cuenta de lo que estoy tratando de decirte con todo esto? Toda su vida, Severus ha sido lastimado y traicionado por las personas en las que había confiado o había amado. Olie fue el único ser en el que de verdad pudo confiar y amar. Que pudo confiarle sus secretos y su corazón. Cuando te vio en tu forma de animaga, tal vez pensó que había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y en quien confiar con seguridad, otra vez."

Lágrimas frescas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Hermione, sin que ella se diera cuenta. "Oh, Minerva! Qué he hecho? No sabía! No tenía idea! Debe estar tan lastimado! Nunca va a perdonarme."

Minerva abrazó a la chica y la dejó llorar.

N/T: Triste. Muy triste la vida del pobre Severus. Pero esto no es todo. Todavía quedan muchas partes tristes, mas tristes todavía, que leer. No lloren mucho, eh? Guarden un poquito para los próximos capítulos.

**Magaly: **Si, la verdad. Había pensado en cambiar los parámetros y no dejar que nadie sin cuenta pudiera dejar mensajes, pero me pareció injusto. Además, por qué preocuparme tanto por un grupo de imbéciles? Que digan lo que se les ocurra! Yo voy a seguir haciendo lo que me pone contenta! Y lo que a ustedes también las pone contentas!

**Noemí Cullen: **Jajajjaaa...si, gracias por la aclaración. De mas está decir que la persona que me dijo esta palabreja, me lo decía de manera irónica, para que me ría un rato. Igual, como dije anteriormente, me importa un comino lo que digan los necios. Verdad que es una pareja interesante? O debe ser que tengo una atracción malsana por los hombres maduros? O tal vez, mas específicamente, una atracción malsana por Alan Rickman? O será, mas simple, que estoy totalmente loca? Las respuestas a esas preguntas y otras mas, la semana que viene, en la Dimensión Desconocida...jajjajajaaja Gracias por leer y por el review!

**Amia Snape: **Creo que después de leer este capítulo, vas a perdonar al pobre Sev...jjajajajaj no lo llevó ante el consejo para no ponerse en evidencia él...estará enojado, pero no es ningún boludo! Jjajajajajajaaa

**Araceli: **BWAHAHAHHAHAAA de verdad, tu tía pidió 'crepas de cajeta'? Ya me imagino las caras que le pusieron! Sabes, cajeta y concha, en Argentina, significan lo mismo: vagina. BWAHHHAHAHAHAHAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Le dijeron que se veía bien pendeja! Acá, pendeja puede ser un insulto o un halago. Todo depende de las circunstancias, el tono de voz y demás idiosincracias argentas...somo bien complicados los argentinos!

Ok, giros idiomáticos mediante, nos estaremos comunicando en el próximo capítulo. Saludos para todas!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Una vez que la chica había llorado por un buen rato, se soltó del abrazo de la Directora y se secó los ojos. "Voy a renunciar." Dijo, con la voz temblorosa pero con decisión.

Minerva se quedó viendo a la joven, observando las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas y los ojitos hinchados. Tomo una gran inspiración, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. "No, Srta. Granger. No lo hará." Dijo la mujer con firmeza. "No lo voy a permitir."

"No lo va a permitir?" Repitió Hermione con suavidad. "Pero Minerva, usted vio lo muy enojado que está. Nunca querrá volver a trabajar conmigo."

"Si Hermione, vi lo enojado que está, y, con honestidad, nunca lo había visto así de enfadado en todo los años que lo conozco. Pero eso no cambia mi decisión. No voy a aprobar la solicitud de disolución del contrato." Aseguró McGonagall, mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

"Pero él me odia."

"Creo que nuestro querido Maestro de Pociones está sintiendo una miríada de emociones en este mismo momento. Muchas de ellas, es posible que nunca las haya sentido y otras tantas no se las haya permitido en años. Pero no creo que 'el odio', sea una de ellas." Dijo Minerva, sonriendo astutamente ante la confundida expresión de la joven castaña. "Hermione, querida, está herido y confundido en este instante, pero no me parece que te odie. He visto cómo te observa cuando cree que nadie se está fijando. Dale tiempo."

Hermione asintió con tristeza y se puso de pie. "Puedo hacer una copia de esto?" Preguntó, sosteniendo la fotografía de Severus y Olie.

"Consérvala." Dijo la mujer, sentándose en su silla. "Pero no le digas que te la di." Dijo de pronto, alzando la vista. "Y tal vez sea mejor que te mantengas alejada de él por unos días."

Hermione salió de la oficina de la Directora y lentamente, emprendió su regreso hacia las mazmorras. Entró en el espacio habitacional que ambos compartían y observó con cautela. No estaba allí. Con la cabeza gacha, entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. A pesar de ser media mañana, se sentía exhausta. Sentía como si hubiera estado despierta por días.

* SS-HG *

Era tarde en la noche, y ella estaba mirando a la nada, con la cena sin tocar, frente a ella. Pegó un salto cuando escuchó la puerta de las mazmorras cerrarse violentamente. Moviéndose en silencio, fue hasta la puerta de su habitación. Abrió un poco y miró la sala.

De inmediato, Hermione supo que el Profesor Snape estaba borracho. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras pugnaba por quitarse la túnica. Maldijo a viva voz y se la arrancó de los hombros, dejándolas caer en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba a su habitación, se llevó por delante a la mesa de café, haciéndola caer. La chica apagó un gemido cuando Severus levantó la mesa y la arrojó con violencia al otro lado de la habitación, haciéndola añicos contra la pared.

* SS-HG *

La mañana siguiente, la cabeza y la garganta de Hermione, dolían por el llanto.

Dejó la seguridad de su habitación y miró nerviosamente alrededor de la sala. Se sorprendió al ver a la mesa de café, reparada y de regreso a su lugar. Se acercó a la puerta principal y vio que había un trozo de pergamino en ella.

_Estamos atrasados. San Mungo necesita estas pociones. _

La picuda letra de Severus, enumeraba la lista de las pociones requeridas y las cantidades.

_Déjelas sobre la mesa cuando termine._

"Bueno, eso fue corto y dulce." Murmuró la chica.

Se acomodó en su lugar de trabajo y se sumergió en la gigantesca tarea de preparar las pociones de dos días, en uno solo. En realidad, agradecía la cantidad de trabajo, y por el resto del día, su mente estaría ocupada con nada más que la preparación de las pociones.

* SS – HG *

En la noche, era tarde cuando Hermione pudo etiquetar la última poción. Exhausta, limpió rápidamente la mesada y se fue a su habitación. Justo antes de dormirse, cayó en la cuenta que no había visto al Profesor Snape en todo el día.

* SS – HG *

N/T: Severus parece que no va a verla por un buen rato...la negación...mmmmmm...vamos a ver cuánto tiempo aguanta sin verla...

**Mrs. V: **Qué gusto! Desde Brasil también! Bueno! Te has leído los capítulos de corrido, eh? Gracias! Por leer y por comentar! Y si, Sev ha tenido una vida de mierda, Hermione metió la pata, pero no tenía intensión de lastimarlo, y la Tía Minnie es una grande!

**Araceli: **Me imaginé que quisieron decirle que se veía joven! Jajajaaaa Pobre! Debe haber pensado cualquier cosa!

Ay, si! Es que una lee como se lo describe en el libro y te da una imagen de alguien horrible, el pobre, pero cuando ves las pelis y los ves a Alan…te morís! AYYYYY! Y verlo como el Coronel Brandon…POR DIOS! QUÉ LINDO ESTÁ EN ESA PELÍCULA!

**Alexandra Snape: **Espero que hayas guardado una buena dotación lacrimógena, porque todavía faltan partes MÁS tristes! Vas a llorar como si te hubieran pisado el dedo chiquito del pie! Pero, si. Este fic, como todos los que traduje y pienso traducir, tiene un final feliz. BWAHAHAHAA El vocabulario que usó Severus delante de McGonagall es tremendo! Igual, me encantó leerlo y traducirlo! BWAHAHAAAAA Pero no te desmayes! POR FAVORRR! Ah! Y gracias por lo de 'genial'!

**Magaly: **Bueno, para explicarte paso a paso, te mando mi mail y en un mensaje te lo detallo bien, si? Riglesias1981 Hotmail . com (Acordate de sacar los espacios del medio y listo)

Okis, eso es todo por ahora. A algunas chicas les prometí que la actualización estaría para el sábado a la noche o el domingo a la mañana, pero mentí. La tienen ahora! BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Saludos a todas!

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hermione suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba la ya familiar nota, pegada en la puerta, con las instrucciones de las tareas del día. Había pasado cuatro días ya. A veces, veía apenas un destello del Profesor Snape. En el Gran Comedor y en el salón de clases, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Severus se las había arreglado para evitarla por completo, casi como si ella ya no existiera.

* SS – HG *

Snape estaba tratando de cualquier manera, ignorar los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él. Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le había mentido y había traicionado su confianza, la aplastante furia, se había superpuesto con sus otros sentimientos. Pero ahora, que la furia inicial comenzaba a pasar, otras emociones, mas temibles, parecían estar al acecho para reemplazarla y tomar su lugar. Sentimientos de soledad, desesperación, ansiedad, vacío. Un doloroso vacío, que era algo a lo que él le temía mas, porque sentía que podía consumirlo si le permitía recorrer su interior sin restricciones.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cómoda. Levantó una botella de whiskey y se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo hasta la última gota, antes de arrojarla a un lado. Abrió un cajó y sacó otra botella, solo para descubrir que también estaba vacía. Maldiciendo, fue a buscar en su reserva de pociones personales. Abrió las puertas y rebuscó en el interior del gabinete, descubriendo que ya se había bebido todas las pociones que podían anular las crecientes emociones.

Le echó una mirada al reloj, dándose cuenta que era media noche. Se puso unos pantalones negros y salió de la habitación y caminó despacio hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver luz allí. Miró un poco, y vio a Hermione, sentada a la mesa, de espaldas a la puerta y su cabeza en sus manos. Una taza de té, yacía frente a ella, olvidada. En realidad, no la había visto desde aquél día en la oficina de la Directora. Le quedó el aliento atorado en la garganta al verle los brazos, con un par de negros moretones, con la forma y tamaño exactos de sus enormes manos. La mente de Severus recordó la imagen de sí mismo levántandola y sacudiéndola frente a su rostro para gritarle y sacudirla de los brazos. La culpa se asentó en su estómago, para tomar residencia junto a las otras emociones que ya estaban allí y que no podía enfrentar.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, , percibiendo que ya no estaba sola. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y se quedó pasmada al ver al Profesor Snape parado en la puerta de la cocina. Solo tenía puestos unos pantalones negros y su pecho desnudo parecía brillar en la luz de la cocina. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo al ver la expresión impasiva en el rostro de Severus. Él pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta de un gabinete. Rebuscó en el interior y sacó un frasco pequeño. Hermione vio cómo abría el frasquito con mucha pericia y se lo bebía completamente. Dejó caer el envase dentro del fregadero y salió del lugar.

Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío por un largo rato, después de la rápida aparición y desaparición del Profesor Snape. Al final, la curiosidad de Hermione pudo mas. Se acercó al fregadero y tomó el frasquito vacío. Nunca lo había visto y no tenía etiqueta. Lo olió, pero aún así no fue capaz de dicernir qué era. Sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir sin saber, se lo llevó a su estación de trabajo y puso un caldero al fuego.

SS – HG *

Azotando la puerta, Snape entró en su habitación y se tendió en su cama. Se puso de lado y se acurrucó en posición fetal, cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen. Trataba de ignorar con desesperación el dolor que crecía dentro de él. Comenzó a mecerse lentamente y a recitar todas las pociones de su bodega, mientras aguardaba a que la poción que había bebido, hiciera efecto y la llevara hasta el olvido emocional y mental.

"Acónito, veneno de Acromántula, Agrippa, Trompeta de angel..."

La dolorosa imagen de Hermione Granger, mirándolo con lujuria y deseo, visiones de sus brazos, llenos de moretones.

"Baneberry, bazo de murciélago, ojos de escarabajo, belladona, bezoar..."

Olie, ronroneando contra su mano, el suave pelaje del manto del animal cuando la acariciaba, el sentir el cuerpito de su amiga, muriendo en sus brazos.

"Jengibre, Eleusine, Cuerno de Graphon, Garra de Grifo, Hawliwinkles..."

Las imágenes comenzaban a desvanecerse mas. Lily Evans sentada a su lado, tonterías infantiles, juegos de niños, Lily dejándolo atrás, abandonándolo, riéndose de él...

"Aguamiel, jugo de Horklump, crin de caballo..."

Los pensamientos de Snape se apaciguaron y su postura se relajó un poco a medida que salía de los pensamientos dolorosos y se adentraba en un descanso sin sueños.

* SS – HG *

Hermione se sentó en su taburete y observó la lista de ingredientes que habían formado parte de la poción, que había logrado decantar y que estaban escritos en un cuaderno a su lado. Se secó las lágrimas, tratando de contenerlas, a medida que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

N/T: Severus se está automedicando de la manera mas bruta. Si bien, la autora no enumera los ingredientes que se usaron en la poción, pero anota que lo que Snape bebe es año así como una versión mágica y mas fuerte, del XANAX o el VALIUM. Una bomba, o sea. Si con eso no te dormís, probá con un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se debe aclarar, que estas drogas, no deben ser mezcladas con alcohol y Severus ha estado tomando algo mas fuerte, todo mezclado con whiskey. Se dan cuenta del tamaño del estado depresivo de este hombre? Y la barabridad que está haciendo?

**Araceli: **El pobre Sev está en medio de una depresión bastante grave. No solo necesita unos buenos mimos, además, necesita un buen psiquiatra...

AY! SI! Las escenas en las que aparece sonriendo y con uniforme...mmmmmmmmmmmm...como me tiraría sobre él!

**Alexandra Snape: **Claro! Adelante! Nada mas, avisame que sos vos, para que te agregue, si? En serio te volviste adicta? Oh, no! No creo que haya un grupo de autoayuda para una adicción así...

**Magaly: **Pudiste crear la cuenta? Ah, no te preocupes por eso del mail. Si alguien hace o dice algo fuera de lugar, conocerá mi ira...bweheheeeeee

Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero lo compenso actualizando mas a menudo, vieron? No soy buena? DIGAN QUE SI! POR FAVORRRR! Bwahahahahahaa estoy muy mal de la cabeza...jjajajaa

Saludos para todas!

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Estoy preocupada por él, Minerva." Dijo Hermione, regresando la taza de té, sin beberla, a la mesa. "Está bebiendo demasiado y se ha bebido toda las pociones para dormir sin soñar de las habitaciones y de la bodega."

"Ya habló contigo?"

"No." Suspiró la joven, mirándose las manos, que yacían sobre su regazo. "Ni una palabra. Me deja notas con las asignaciones del día, escritas en un pergamino pegado a la puerta."

"Oh, Severus..." La Directora sacudió con tristeza la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de té. "Se comportaba así cuando Olie murió. Bebía muchísimo alcohol y pociones que le dejaban la mente y las emociones nubladas. El pobre muchacho no podía encarar esas emociones que sentía, así que trataba de apagarlas con el viejo Ogden's."

"Qué pasó cuando Lily murió?"

Minerva bebió otro sorbo de té, mientras parecía sopesar la pregunta, antes de responder. "Claramente, estaba disgustado, pero todavía tenía a Olie para reconfortarlo. Ahora, él..."

"Está totalmente solo." Susurró Hermione.

SS – HG

Hermione estaba frente a la puerta de las mazmorras, mordiéndose el labio, confundida. Se había acostumbrado tanto a encontrar las instrucciones del día, pegadas allí, en un pergamino, que no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar al encontrar la puerta vacía. Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si la nota se había caído o algo así. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada, empujó la pesada puerta y entró en el laboratorio de pociones.

El Profesor Snape se movía por la habitación, con la negra túnica revolviéndose a su alrededor. Ella lo observó colocar algunos ingredientes en su mesa de trabajo.

"Esta es una poción que nunca ha preparado antes." La voz de barítono sonaba llana y sin emoción, pero aún así, enviaba descargas de adrenalina por la columna de Hermione. "La primera vez, lo haremos juntos, porque no debe haber ni un error. Sugiero que preste cuidadosa atención. No es necesario que hable."

Ella asintió y trató de verlo a los ojos, pero él rehuía su mirada una y otra vez. "Comencemos."

Pasó frente a la mesada de Hermione, recitando ingredientes e instruyendo la correcta manera de preparar la poción. Ella, escuchaba con atención y seguía cada instrucción al pie de la letra.

"Revuelva doce veces en sentido anti – horario. La poción debería ponerse de color azul metalizado." Mirando dentro del caldero, confirmando el éxito de Hermione al preparar la poción. "Perfectamente preparada, Srta. Granger. La dejaré continuar sola. Confío en que pueda terminar con esto por sus propios medios." Se dio vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

"Profesor?" Dijo ella en voz alta, mirando la espalda del hombre que ya se iba. Severus se detuvo a mitad de camino, pero no se volteó para mirarla. "La Profesora McGonagall me contó sobre Olie y solo quería que supiera cuánto lo siento."

Severus se volvió con lentitud y la miró directamente. Ella se estremeció levemente al ver la cansada expresión en el rostro de Severus y la expresión vacía en sus ojos. "Una vez mas, Srta. Granger, ha demostrado su inclinación a imprimir el romanticismo en cualquier situación. Olie..." La voz del hombre se quebró un poco al pronunciar el nombre. Aclaró la garganta y continuó. "Olie no fue mas que una mascota de la niñez, nada mas, nada menos. No lo convierta en algo mas grande de lo que era." Se volvió abruptamente y dejó las mazmorras, aventando la puerta al salir.

SS – HG

"No tenías derecho de contarle de Olie."

"Ella tenía derecho a saber el por qué de tu enfado supremo y el por qué de tu conducta tan irracional."

Severus Snape estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la oficina de la Directora, mirando hacia el lago.

"No era tu asunto decirle."

"Cierto." Estuvo de acuerdo Minerva. "Era asunto tuyo. Pero sabía que nunca se lo ibas a decir."

Él hizo un ruido, pero no dijo nada.

"Oh, Severus! Cuándo va a ser el día en el que te permitas ser feliz?"

El Profesor siguió en silencio, así que ella continuó. "Te conozco desde que eras un niño y sé cómo ha sido tu vida. Si hay una persona que merece ser amada y ser feliz, esa persona eres tú. Te lo has ganado. Esa chica te ama. Déjala amarte. Deja que te ame. Tal vez, descubras que te gusta."

El Profesor Snape se paró muy derecho y enderezó los hombros y se dio la vuelta, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina. "Te he dicho alguna vez que eres tan irritante, molesta y metiche como tu predecesor?" La voz de barítono del hombre sonaba aterciopelada y profunda como nunca.

"No. Nunca lo hiciste. Pero ciertamente voy a tomar eso como un cumplido."

Severus se inclinó levemente para saludarla, para luego volver a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Oh, y Severus?"

Él la miró nuevamente.

"Yo solo puedo hablarle sobre Olie. Tú puedes mostrarle. Que tengas un buen día."

SS –HG

N/T: Parece que se le va pasando el enojo al Profe, no? Esperemos que se le pase del todo, porque si sigue tomando antidepresivos a lo bestia y mezclándolos con alcohol, no va a durar mucho que digamos...

**Alexandra Snape: **Gracias por agregarme! Y si, esas drogas son muuuuuy fuertes. En general, se las recetan a personas con problemas bastante graves…por ejemplo, burdo, pero ejemplo al fin, uno de mis perritos, Apu, toma diazepam para evitar que convulsione, además de otras tantas drogas, el pobre. O sea, no es una aspirina…Hermione va a hacer algo, pero todavía falta un poquito para eso…

**p.g:** Gracias por lo de 'excelente'! Y Severus…bueno…va a tener que dejar de actuar como pendejo deprimido y dejar que Hermione entre en su vida, no?

**Araceli: **Gracias por lo de lindísima! Severus está consumiendo un cóctel experimental, llamado 'Coma Libre', que viene siendo la versión del 'Cuba Libre', pero para zombies…el tipo está muy loco! A quién se le ocurre hacer esas mezclas! Bah! Si he visto esas porquerías en adolescentes, pero ellos lo hacen para 'probar algo nuevo'…no se que le pasa a la juventud de hoy…

**Anita Snape: **Veo que ya has podido conectar con tu cuenta…jaaajaja este FF está cada día más loco! Jajajajaaaa Y muchacha, este capi, va dedicado a usted.

**Magaly: **Mmmmmm…si querés, puedo abrirte la cuenta yo y después cambias tus contraseñas…avísame si querés hacer eso, si? La verdad es que no me conecto a menudo, más que nada porque cuando estoy en línea, es porque estoy trabajando y las compus de mi trabajo tienen los chats restringidos…jeejejeee se las arreglaron para dejarnos afuera de las charlas de trasnoche…jeeeje. Cuando estoy en casa, me la paso durmiendo y limpiando…qué vida aburrida!

Bien, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Quedan solo cuatro capítulos. Y no se preocupen, ya saben que me gustan los finales felices…Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"Hola Hermione!" Sonrió Hagrid, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a la castaña. "A qué debo el placer de tu visita?"

"Oh, es que es un día tan lindo, pensé que podría salir a caminar." Dijo ella, tomando asiento frente a la enorme mesa. La respuesta era solo medio verdad. Era sábado y pensó que era mejor ahorrarle el trabajo al Profesor Snape de tener que evitarla todo el día, así que decidió salir del castillo. Además, pensó que podría preguntarle a Hagrid sobre Olie.

"Así que, cómo la estás pasando como aprendiz del Profesor Snape?"

"Sabes Hagrid? Es curioso que preguntes. Qué me puedes decir sobre Olie?"

"Te habló de ella, no?" Preguntó el hombretón, alcanzándole una enorme taza de té a Hermione. "No me sorprende. De verdad, él amaba a esa gatita."

"Escuché que tal vez tú tengas una fotografía de cuando era una cachorrita."

"Creo que si." Se levantó y cruzó la cabaña para buscar una enorme caja de un estante lejano. Rebuscó en el interior por algunos minutos. "Aquí está. Sabía que todavía la tenía." La miró un poco antes de entregársela a la chica.

La imagen había sido tomada entre las calabazas frente a la casa de Hagrid. Dos pequeños de primer año, un niño y una niña, de pie fente a la cámara, sonriendo con orgullo. En el medio, una enorme calabaza sobre la que había un pequeño gatito negro sentado. Hermione se rió cuando la gatita comenzó a saltar y a jugar a que cazaba. Un muy joven Severus Snape la tomaba entre sus manos y la volvía a colocar en su lugar sobre la calabaza y la hacía mirar a la cámara. Tan pronto como el pequeño la soltaba, la gatita volvía a las andadas. Una bonita niña de largos cabellos rojos se reía y tomaba a la gatita para acomodarla nuevamente.

"Esa es...?" Dijo la joven, señalando la imagen.

"Lily Evans, la mamá de Harry? Así es."

"Se ven tan jóvenes y pequeños. El Profesor Snape se ve tan..." Hermione no supo que palabra usar para describir lo que veía.

"Feliz?" Dijo Hagrid, sonriendo a los niños de la fotografía.

"Si." Respondió Hermione, sin poder despegar los ojos del pequeño niño que le sonreía desde la imagen. "Qué me puedes decir de Olie?"

Hagrid sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con su mano descomunal. "Oh, era una gatita de verdad muy especial, esa pequeña. Se puso hermosa cuando creció. Delgada y negra. Muy lista y despierta también, Nunca había visto a un niño tan devoto con su mascota, pero claro, tampoco había visto nunca a un animal tan devoto con una persona, como era esta gatita con el Profesor Snape. Se le podía ver en los ojos cuanto lo amaba Olie."

Hagrid suspiró y bebió un gran sobo de té. "Cuando me la trajo, era una pequeña bolsita de pulgas. Me pidió que lo ayudara a alimentarla. Nada que una buena comida y tiernos cuidados no pudieran remediar."

"Y se quedaba contigo en los veranos."

"Sip." Hagrid asintió con la cabeza. "El Profesor Snape era alguien muy privado, incluso cuando era un niño. Nunca hablaba de su mamá o de su papá, pero creo que no eran buena gente. Creo que bebían, discutían mucho y lo golpeaban. Muy triste." Hizo una pausa y se secó los ojos de nuevo. "Ella lo extrañaba tanto cuando se iba. No sabes la cantidad de veces que Olie desaparecía para la hora de dormir para reaparecer en la mañana. Una noche, sentí demasiada curiosidad y la seguí. Sabes dónde la encontré?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"La seguí hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin. Estaba hecha un ovillito sobre la almohada de su muchacho. La cosa mas triste que he visto jamás. En los seis veranos que pasó conmigo, nunca tuve que preguntarme cuándo se acercaba el primero de septiembre. Para mediados de agosto, ella comenzaba a animarse. Sabía que su muchacho iba a regresar a casa pronto."

"Así que eran muy unidos."

"Unidos es poco." Dijo Hagrid con regocijo. "Inseparables. Ella parecía ser la única amiga verdadera de él."

"Y que hay de Lily?"

"Oh, Severus y Lily fueron muy buenos amigos durante los primeros años, pero luego, se distanciaron mas y mas. Ya sabes como son los chicos."

"Fue por James?"

"Eso y porque él comenzó a hacer amistad con algunos malos elementos de Slytherin." Hagrid sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Sabes, no creo que alguna vez, Severus sntiera simpatía por alguno de esos muchachos. Creo que solo quería ser aceptado y formar parte da algo. Él nunca tuvo nada de eso."

"Es cierto eso que el Profesor Snape le mostró a Harry? Que Sirius y James eran crueles con él?"

Hagrid asintió con tristeza. "Si. Atormentaban al pobre niño. Y comenzaron desde el momento en el que se cruzaron en el tren."

"Por qué?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Severus era diferente. Era listo, inteligente y callado."

"Era blanco fácil." Dijo Hermione, sin tratar de ocultar el disgusto en su voz.

"Si." Acordó Hagrid. "Creo que cuando Lily comenzó a rondar a James, se le partió el corazón."

Hermione suspiró tristemente. "La Profesora McGonagall me dijo que él cambió del todo cuando Olie murió."

"Fue algo muy duro para él." Hagrid sonrió con pesar. "Tú sabes, el Profesor Snape nunca fue un hombre muy sociable que digamos, pero antes de perder a Olie, solíamos salir a beber cereveza al Caldero Chorreante, de vez en cuando. Incluso bromeaba, con ese extraño sentido del humor que tiene, claro."

Hermione trató de imaginar al Profesor Snape y a Hagrid bebiendo cerveza juntos. No pudo.

"Sabes Hermione? El amor es una cosa extraña." Dijo Hagrid, atrayendo su atención nuevamente. "Es algo maravilloso dar y recibir amor. Pero creo, que cuando tienes mucho amor para dar y nadie a quien entregárselo, se convierte en ácido, veneno incluso. Creo que eso fue lo que le pasó al Profesor Snape cuando Olie murió."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"En toda su vida, Olie fue la única criatura que alguna vez lo amó tanto como él la amó a ella. Cuando la pequeña murió, Severus ya no tuvo a alguien en quien depositar su amor, y comenzó a echarse a perder dentro de él. Eso es lo que creo, de cualqueir forma." Finalizó Hagrid, claramente avergonzado por su discurso.

"Te amo Hagrid." Dijo la joven castaña, besándolo suavemente en la mejilla. "Gracias. Muchas gracias por hablar conmigo."

Pensando en lo que había conversado con Hagrid, Hermione emprendió el camino de regreso hacia las mazmorras. Todavía sumida en sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta. Entró en la sala y se quedó helada, observando rápidamente a su alrededor, antes que sus ojos volvieran a fijarse en la mesa en medio de la habitación.

"Bueno." Susurró para sí misma, acercándose al mueble lentamente.

SS – HG

N/T: Un capítulo triste, verdad? Se lo imaginan a Snape tomando cerveza con Hagrid? Yo tampoco, pero me gusta imaginar que alguna vez tuvo un poco de alegría en su vida. Aunque sea, en el universo de los fics, pudo tenerla.

**Araceli: **Bien. Ahora es cuando Hermione comienza su intento de ayudarlo. Severus está dolido, pero no es tan tonto como para dejar escapar su oportunidad de tener a Herms...

**Magaly: **No hay problema! Pasame el pass de tu e-mail para que te abra la cuenta y listo. En cuanto tenga tus datos, lo hago. A propósito, que foto te gustaría ver en tu perfil?

**Alexandra Snape: **Jeejejeje Qué nivel de fanatismo! WOW! Herms ya está investigando, te habrás dado cuenta. Está mas que dispuesta a ayudarlo y va hacer todo lo posible para acercarse a él...no te preocupes, que eventualmente, van a llegar a puerto seguro.

Bueeeenooooo...no se pueden quejar, eh? Toy actualizando a la velocidad de la luz! Bien. Para el próximo capítulo, les sugiero tener a mano una buena cantidad de pañuelos descartables, porque van a llorar como si se acercara el día del juicio! Jeejeejejeeeeeje

Muchos saludos para todas! Ah! Y muy Feliz Día Internacional de la Mujer, jóvenes hermosas!

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"A la mierda." Murmuró Hermione, a medida que se acercaba más y mas a la mesa, moviéndose alrededor de esta. A pesar de que era más pequeño y con menos ornamentos que el que había visto en la oficina de la Directora, Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba el metalizado líquido, como nebuloso, que giraba dentro del pensadero del Profesor Snape.

Le temblaban las manos cuando levantó un frasquito que había sido depositado junto al pensadero. Aunque era claro que Severus la estaba invitando a ver sus recuerdos, ella no podía evitar mirar con nerviosismo a su alrededor, una y otra vez, mientras quitaba el tapón del envase y vaciaba el contenido dentro del oscuro líquido. Tomo aire y se inclinó para tocar la superficie con el rostro. Gimió al sentirse atrapada por el recuerdo y ser arrastrada a través de una negrura fría como el hielo.

Una vez que se sintió en tierra firme, se enderezó y miró lo que había a su alrededor. Una calle pavimentada con guijarros. Miró con más detenimiento, vio que estaba de pie frente a una calle con hileras de casas de aspecto deshecho. Olfateó el aire, dándose cuenta que estaba oliendo al río.

"Spinner's End." Susurró mas para sí misma que para cualquiera. Le echó un vistazo la calle.

La respiración de Hermione se detuvo en su garganta al ver al niño. Estaba de pie, justo al lado de una cerca hecha añicos, observando una vieja y abandonada casa. La delgada figura del pequeño casi se perdía entre los pliegues del inmenso abrigo que tenía puesto, y parecía que hacía unos días que no se lavaba el cabello negro. A medida que se acercaba, Hermione sentía que la garganta le apretaba en un nudo y las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Podía ver al hombre al que admiraba tanto en el rostro del niñito. Su apariencia descuidada y endeble hacía que a ella le doliera el corazón. Lo observó ladear la cabeza, como si escuchara algo con cuidado.

La joven deseaba gritarle, 'Ten cuidado!', cuando la cerca sobre la que el pequeño estaba apoyado, se rompió y quedó tumbada hasta altura de la puerta. Hermione se quedó allí parada, mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que el Severus niño, reapareciera entre la maleza. Al cabo de algunos minutos, el pequeño se escurrió a través de la destrozada puerta de la cerca, con algo que sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Está bien." Susurraba él. "Ya te tengo. Ya no tienes que tener miedo."

Ella miró y vio que sostenía a un pequeño gatito negro entre los brazos. Lo observó mientras el chiquito envolvía al animalito con ternura con su abrigo y le besaba la cabecita.

"Iremos a mostrarte a Lily."

Hermione vio como el halo plateado giraba y se movía salvajemente a su alrededor, obscureciéndolo todo. Sin estar segura de lo que debía hacer, se sintió aliviada cuando la niebla se asentó y lentamente comenzó a disiparse, dejándola en medio de un pequeño parque.

El Severus niño estaba sentado debajo de un árbol con una bonita niña pelirroja. Hermione observó mientras Lily Evans alzó al animalito y le besó la carita.

"Te la vas a quedar?" Preguntó la pequeña con suavidad.

"Como 'la'?" Preguntó Severus, pasando el índice sobre la cabeza al animalito. "Podría ser un niño."

"Puede ser." Estuvo de acuerdo Lily. "Pero creo que es una niña."

Hermione se rió al ver la expresión, tan familiar, de tolerante cansancio, que pasó por el rostro del niño. "Si, me la voy a quedar. Solo tengo que mantenerla escondida esta noche y mañana me la llevaré a Hogwarts."

"Y si él te atrapa?" Preguntó Lily. Hermione pudo ver con toda claridad la preocupación en el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja.

"No me atrapará." Contestó el pequeño Snape, tomando a la gatita y envolviéndola con el abrigo.

La niebla plateada volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Cuando se evaporó, y ella tuvo los pies afianzados en el suelo, estaba de pie en una pequeña habitación que parecía zona de guerra. El pequeño Severus estaba acurrucado en un rincón sobre un sucio catre, con la gatita entre sus brazos.

"Meeeeeewwwwwww." Maulló la gatita con sentimiento.

Los ojos del niño escanearon la habitación con miedo. Sostuvo a la gatita más cerca de su pecho y le murmuró frenéticamente. "Shhhhhh. Tienes que estar callada. Te oirá."

"Meeeeeewwwww." La gatita lloró una vez más.

Hermione dio un salto al escuchar fuertes golpes a sus espaldas. Vio como el chiquitín tomaba su abrigo y envolvía al animalito con el, antes de ponerlo a un lado, sobre el catre. Sus ojos se veían aterrados.

"CARAJO!" Hermione se movió rápidamente y la puerta se abrió de un golpazo. Un hombre alto y delgado apareció allí, con el rostro rojo de furia. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sucia y una botella en la mano. El niño se acurrucó todavía más.

"PERO QUE MIERDAS ES TODO ESE RUIDO?" Gritó el hombre, mientras una vena en su frente latía con fuerza. "BUENO! RESPONDE PEQUEÑO MUTANTE!"

"Me golpeé el pie." Susurró el niño con el rostro blanco de miedo.

"Te golpeaste el pie?" Repitió el tipo, bebiendo un largo trago de la botella. "Qué pasa? Eres demasiado estúpido para caminar?"

"Lo siento." Susurró el pequeño. Hermione vio claramente como el niño intentaba contener el llanto.

"Que no vuelva a ocurrir." Gruñó el desgraciado. "Estúpido y horrible mutante." Farfulló, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Hermione todavía se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando la niebla regresó.

Ahora estaba frente a una linda casita. El niño alzó la mano y golpeó una ventana. Hermione no se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Lily.

"No deja de llorar." Siseó el pequeño, sosteniendo a la gatita.

"Posiblemente tenga hambre." Sentenció Lily. "Le diste algo de comer?"

Severus Snape se miró las sucias zapatillas y negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien." Susurró la niña. "Espérame en el patio de atrás."

Severus estaba ahora, sentado debajo de un árbol, jugando con su pequeña mascota cuando Lily llegó corriendo con una gran bolsa de compras. Rebuscó en su interior, sentándose junto a él. Sacó dos platos de plástico y dos envases, así como un par de termos.

"Ten." Dijo la pelirroja, entregándole a Severus un plato vacío. "Llénalo con agua de la manguera."

Él le dio a la gatita y corrió a hacer lo que la niña le había indicado. Mientras el niño no estaba, Lily se puso a la gatita debajo del brazo y abrió uno de los envases. Con una cuchara, sacó un poco de atún y lo puso en el otro plato. Luego puso a la gatita en el suelo y se rió al verla comenzar a comer, mientras suaves ronroneos escapaban de la pequeña garganta.

"Ves, Sev?" Dijo la niña, cuando Severus regresó. "Solo tenía hambre."

El pequeño se sentó junto a su amiga y puso el plato con agua frente al animalito. Observaron juntos como la gatita devoraba el pescado, ronroneando con satisfacción.

"Qué mas tienes ahí?" Preguntó él, mirando la bolsa.

"Suficiente atún para mañana y para el viaje en tren, y termos para el agua."

Él asintió y se quedaron observando a la gatita comer.

La niebla plateada la envolvió nuevamente y cuando desapareció, Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a la cabaña de Garrid. El pequeño Snape alzó la mano y golpeó con firmeza la puerta.

La castaña sonrió al ver aparecer a Hagrid, quien parecía que no había cambiado nada en 30 años.

"Hola Severus y Lily!" Dijo Hagrid con alegría. "A qué debo el placer?"

Severus se adelantó y alzó a la gatita negra para que la pudiera ver.

"Bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo Hagrid, con el rostro dulcificado, al tomar al animalito de las manos del pequeño. La gigantesca mano del hombre parecía engullir a la gatita.

"Es mía." Afirmó Severus con orgullo. "Bueno, en realidad, pensamos que es una niña, pero no estamos seguros." Lily asintió con la cabeza.

"Vengan, pasen." Dijo el semi-gigante, entrando en la cabaña. "Echémosle un vistazo a la bebita."

Hermione los siguió y se puso a un lado, mientras la gatita era depositada sobre la mesa. El hombre gigante dio vuelta a la gatita para luego levantar la diminuta colita en el aire y darle una veloz mirada entre las patitas.

"Bueno, Severus," dijo, pasando la enorme mano sobre el cuerpo de la gatita. "Parece que te has conseguido una nueva amiguita."

Y otra vez la bruma apareció y la llevó a otro momento. En este caso, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en la torre Gryffindor. Una figura solitaria yacía sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza contra la pared. Las manos de la castaña fueron hasta su rostro al reconocer a un Severus adolescente. Sabía del incidente 'Sangre Sucia', porque Harry se lo había contado, y sabía que Severus había pasado un buen rato a las puertas de la sala común de Gryffindor, tratando de disculparse. A Hermione se le rompió el corazón al ver las lágrimas en el rostro del muchacho, cuando la luna lo iluminó.

"Pero qué perra!" Susurró la joven castaña. Tenía el corazón estrujado al ver el dolor y la pesadumbre en el rostro del joven de cabellos negros. Un repentino movimiento entre las sombras atrajo su atención.

Olie había crecido hasta convertirse en una bellísima gata adulta. En el rostro de Hermione apareció una sonrisa al ver a la gata salir de la oscuridad y correr en dirección del adolescente. La gata se frotó contra él, ronroneando a todo volumen. Luego, dio un salto y se subió a Severus, poniendo sus manitas sobre el pecho de Severus y frotando el morro contra las mejillas de él, secando sus lágrimas.

"Oh, Olie…" Gimió Severus, abrazando a la gata.

La bruma plateada regresó y transportó a Hermione a otro momento. Cuando pudo ver con claridad, vio que estaba en el área abierta. El joven Snape no estaba por ningún lado. Se dio la vuelta y gimió al reconocer a los adolescentes James Potter y Sirius Black. Lily estaba sentada con ellos. La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sirius ladrar con fuerza, sonando exactamente como un gran perro enojado. Hermione miró al suelo cuando escuchó un enojado siseo y el maullido de advertencia de un gato de mal humor.

Olie estaba agazapada y le siseaba a James y a Sirius, moviendo el rabo con furia, de un lado a otro. El animal siseó cuando Sirius le ladró de nuevo.

"Hey! Quejicus!" Gritó James. "Ven a llevarte a tu bolsa de pulgas antes que la envíe de una patada al lago." James Potter se rió a carcajadas y Sirius Black se le unió, palmeándole la espalda. Hermione se volteó para ver a un Severus Snape, mirando con desprecio.

"Vamos Olie." Susurró Severus y la gata se fue tras él.

"Será mejor que mantengas a ese gato del demonio lejos de nosotros." Le gritó Sirius. "No querrás que algo malo le pase. Ella será la única hembra que tendrás alguna vez en tu cama!"

Hermione miró con desagrado a los dos mocosos que se reían a carcajadas. Fue entonces cuando notó que Lily miraba a James con todo el amor y la admiración del mundo.

"Tú! Maldita! Maldita hija de puta!" Hermione todavía estaba gritando cuando la nebulosa regresó y se la llevó, bloqueando su visión de los tres adolescentes.

En cuanto la neblina se dispersó, de inmediato reconoció la habitación. Estaba en el dormitorio de Severus. Olie estaba sobre la cama, acicalándose. Un muy joven, aunque claramente adulto, Profesor Snape entró como una tormenta, con la capa arremolinándose a sus pies. Comenzó a luchar por quitarse la capa de sus hombros hasta colapsar sobre la cama, llorando con tristeza. Alargó el brazo para tomar a la gata entre sus brazos y hundir su rostro en el suave pelaje.

"No. No Lily. No mi Lily…" Gimió el hombre, todavía aferrado a su mascota, mientras lloraba.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante la imagen de puro dolor. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaba de nuevo en la cabaña de Hagrid. Olie yacía sobre la mesa, pugnando por respirar.

"Lo siento, Profesor," lloriqueó Hagrid, con las lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas. "No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella."

Severus asintió y sacó un pequeño frasco de un bolsillo. Se inclinó sobre el animalito y dejó caer el líquido en la pequeña boca. La levantó con sumo cuidado y la acunó contra su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza para saludar al semi-gigante y salió de la cabaña. Hermione lo siguió hasta el lago. El hombre se sentó en la orilla, meciendo a Olie en sus brazos. Los hombros de Severus comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente mientras lloraba con tristeza y abrazaba a su moribunda mascota.

Hermione se retiró del pensadero, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Llorando suavemente, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

SS – HG

N/T: Este ha sido un capítulo muy difícil de traducir para mí. Al inicio del texto original, la autora se lo dedica a un gatito que ella misma tuvo y a quien extraña mucho. No pude evitar recordar a mis mascotas también. He tenido perros toda la vida, así que he perdido unos cuantos amigos desde que era una nena. A pesar ser bastante dura, ser médica me ha puesto bastante resistente a ciertas cosas, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas asomar. Puede parecer estúpido para algunas personas, pero para mí, mis mascotas siempre fueron mis amigos y todavía lo son. Acaso hay un ser más leal que el perrito o el gatito o el animalito que tenga uno por mascota? Ellos no nos insultan, no se burlan de nosotros y siempre se alegran al vernos. Además, ellos siempre saben cuando nos sentimos mal y están a nuestro lado para reconfortarnos. Disculpen por favor, pero de verdad, traducir esto ha removido un poco mis recuerdos de la infancia y algunos de la adultez…

**Magaly: **No me llegó el mensaje. Mandame un mail directamente, y si tenés alguna foto que quieras poner en tu perfil, mandamela adjunta también, si no tenés ninguna, decime que te gustaría poner.

**Lucy: **Jeejejejeje como se quedaron a la expectativa, eh? Jaajaajajaaa. Acá está, entonces, el capítulo mas lacrimógeno de la historia. A LLORAR SE HA DICHO!

**Araceli: **Bweheheheee...yo diría que tengas una buena cantidad de papel...pero claro, para cuando leas esto, ya vas a estar inundada de lágrimas...jeejejeeee

A mí también me dan ganas de abrazar a Severus a cada rato, pero mis intensiones no son nada inocentes...

**Alexandra Snape: **Te habrás dado cuenta que este capítulo es mas triste que el anterior. Eventualmente, las cosas se van a arreglar, no te preocupes.

Muy bien. Ya solo quedan dos capis, así que ya casi estamos listas con esta historia. La próxima historia que voy a traducir, es Dreams and Memories. Tal vez suba el primer capítulo y después puede que tarde un rato, porque me voy de vacaciones...no se enojen! Por favor! Prometo actualizar tan pronto regrese! De momento, disfruten llorando con esta historia y luego, con el primer capi de la nueva historia. Saludos para todas! Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hermione alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta de las mazmorras abrirse y cerrarse. Se sentó y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se frotó los ojos. Había estado sobre su cama, llorando y pensando, desde que había visto los recuerdos del Profesor Snape. Ahora, había tomado una decisión. Solo esperaba que fuera la correcta. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió un poquito para espiar. Observó como Severus se quitaba la capa y se servía un vaso de whiskey. Dejó la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta, regresó a su cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

SS – HG

Luego de servirse un trago y regresar el pensadero a su habitación, Severus se sentó pesadamente en su butaca. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, sabiendo que ella había visto algunos de sus mas profundos y secretos recuerdos. Se frotó la mano contra la frente y bebió un sorbo del licor. Un pequeño sonido en la sala llamó su atención.

"Mrrrrwwww..."

Severus alzó los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la pequeña gatita Abisinia, sentada como a metro y medio frente a él. Los ojos color del whiskey de Hermione lo miraban atentamente.

"Quieres hablar?" Murmuró él, bebiendo un largo sorbo de la bebida.

La gata movió la cabeza y ronroneó suavemente.

"Crees que será mas fácil para mí, hablar contigo en tu forma de animaga?"

La gatita movió la cabeza.

"Tal vez tengas razón." Dijo Severus, bebiendo más whiskey. "Bien. Acércate a mí." Ordenó él.

La gata se paró y dio un paso, pero se detuvo al instante, regresando a su posición original rápidamente. Mirándolo a los ojos, maulló a todo volumen.

"Mrrreww?"

"Prometo no gritarte." Farfullo él con suavidad.

La gatita se estiró y comenzó a lamerse la patita deliberadamente.

La culpa mordió el corazón de Severus. "Y prometo no lastimarte." Susurró con la voz baja y suave.

Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente y de un salto se subió al regazo del hombre con delicadeza. Severus suspiró profundamente y le acarició la cabeza y el lomo. Con el dedo índice frotó con cuidado el frente de la patita del animal. "Tus pobres brazos. Lamento mucho haber sido tan rudo contigo." La voz de Severus sonaba profunda de emoción. "No quise lastimarte."

La gatita arqueó el lomo y frotó su hociquito contra la barbilla de Severus, ronroneando con ganas.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró. El vacío que amenazaba con engullirlo estaba siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento más aterrador, uno que hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco de terror. "No sé cómo hacer esto." Susurró. "No creo que pueda."

Ella puso sus manitas sobre los anchos hombros de él y se paró sobre sus patas traseras para mirarlo a los oscuros ojos. El dolor y el miedo que se veían en ellos hizo a Hermione se le estrujara el corazón.

"No puedo hablarte así...me siento ridículo." Dijo Snape, deslizando su mano sobre el lomo de la gatita, acariciando el suave pelaje. "Regresa a tu forma humana."

La gata parpadeó y apoyó sus manitas sobre los ojos de él.

"Quieres que cierre los ojos?" Preguntó con un poco de humor.

Ella asintió.

Él cerró los ojos y aguardó. El pelaje bajo su mano cambió para transformarse en suave piel, y la liviandad del cuerpo de la gatita se transformó en el cuerpo y el peso de un humano. Severus acarició la desnuda espalda de Hermione con la palma de su mano. Abriendo los ojos y observó al hermoso y desnudo cuerpo, acurrucado en su regazo.

"Oh, Merlín!" Gimió él con suavidad, mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo.

Hermione envolvió el cuello de él con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Severus. "Nunca quise lastimarte." Lloriqueó ella. "Solo quería acercarme a ti. Nunca quise lastimarte."

"Shhhh..." Él la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando el cabello y la espalda de la chica, mientras ella lloraba. Cuando las lágrimas parecieron ceder un poco, Severus la besó en la cabeza y susurró entre su cabello. "Hermione. Mírame."

Todavía llorando, ella lo miró a los ojos. Él alzó una mano y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Hermione," dijo despacio, como sopesando cada sílaba cuidadosamente. "Eres tan hermosa." Los dedos de Severus se deslizaban sobre el cuello y pecho de la joven, acercándose a los redondos pechos, y las puntas de los dedos rozaban los pezones. "Te deseo tanto. Pero..." Severus hizo una pausa, inseguro de continuar.

"Yo también te deseo, Severus." Susurró ella, acercándose a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios. "Por qué debe haber algo mas que eso? Te deseo y tú a mí. Por qué no empezamos desde ahí? Ya no tienes que estar solo nunca más. No voy a lastimarte."

Gimiendo, Severus acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Su lengua se frotaba ardientemente contra la de ella, mientras los dedos de Severus acariciaban y endurecían los pezones. "Te deseo." Severus gruñó, levantándola en sus brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. "Te deseo tanto."

La colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Luego se puso de pie para desvestirse. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, se acercó a ella sobre el cobertor, deslizando sus enormes manos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a frotar uno de sus largos dedos, la punta de sus dedos sobre el torso de ella, y trazando los contornos de su cuerpo. "Eres tan hermosa. He deseado tanto poder tocarte. Lo he deseado por tanto tiempo."

"Ya me tienes." Dijo ella, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de él. "Soy tuya si me quieres."

Suspirando profundamente, Severus se inclinó y la besó gentilmente. Sus labios seguían el camino marcado por los dedos. Moviéndose lentamente, trazó un camino hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, hasta llegar hasta la entrepierna de ella. Ella gimió al sentir las fuertes manos deslizarse sobre sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas. Al alcanzar el centro de Hermione, Severus abrió gentilmente la vagina de ella, frotando los dedos con facilidad sobre los empapados labios.

"Te puse tan mojada? Te excito tanto?" Murmuró él, frotando el inflamado clítoris son el dedo índice.

"Oh, Dios! Si" Jadeó ella, moviendo la cadera, frotando más su sexo contra la mano de él.

Riendo por lo bajo, Severus bajó la cabeza. Abrió un poco más los labios vaginales con sus dedos, y, lentamente, comenzó a lamer el clítoris. En medio de gemidos, Hermione atrapó el cabello de él, deslizando sus dedos en medio de las suaves hebras negras. Él continuó gentilmente lamiendo y frotando el clítoris de ella con la punta de su lengua, excitándose cada vez mas con los gritos y gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Hermione, mientras sentía la pequeña mano en su cabello.

"Oh, Severus!" Dijo ella en voz alta, cuando Severus plantó un firme beso sobre el pequeño y duro botón, para luego succionarlo suavemente con sus labios. "Oh...por favor!" Suplicó ella, tironeando de su cabello.

"Por favor, qué?" Murmuró él, y sus labios y su aliento excitaron todavía más su encendida vulva.

"Oh, por favor! Necesito sentirte!" Respondió ella, tirando con cada vez mas fuerza del cabello de él, tratando de obligarlo a posicionarse sobre ella.

Severus se puso a nivel con ella y capturó sus labios con los propios. Succionando su lengua, ella fue capaz de saborearse a sí misma en sus labios y en su lengua. Gimió cuando Severus comenzó a descender por su cuello, mordisqueando y succionando la sensible piel.

"Dime lo que quieres." Siseó él, besándole el cuello. "Dime."

"A ti." Jadeó ella, deslizando las manos frenéticamente sobre la fuerte espalda, tratando desesperadamente de acercarlo más a ella. "Te quiero dentro de mí. Por favor, Severus. Te necesito tanto!"

La voz de Hermione lo puso mas tenso, evaporando las dudas y los miedos que se negaban a retirarse. Tomó su miembro y frotó la inflamada cabeza contra la mojada vulva de arriba hacia abajo antes de apretarla contra la entrada de su vagina. Con un gruñido, comenzó a sumergirse dentro del húmedo y apretado calor de Hermione.

"Uuhhh...!" Gimió Severus al sentir que el calor de su compañera lo envolvía y lo apretaba. "Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti, hechicera! Mejor de lo que jamás lo hubiera imaginado."

Ella envolvió la cadera de él con sus piernas para empezar a moverse contra él. Embestida por embestida. Ella gimió con placer cada vez que el enorme miembro de Severus rozaba contra su clítoris con cada movimiento. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Severus , suplicándole en silencio para que la mirara. Él abrió los ojos y sus obsidianas orbes se encontraron con los ojos del color del whiskey de ella. "Nunca voy a dejarte ir. " Susurró ella. "Nunca."

"Me lo prometes?" Jadeó él, comenzando a mover su cadera mas fuerte, metiendo su duro miembro dentro y fuera de ella, cojiéndola frenéticamente, mientras un nudo de inmenso placer se formaba en los confines de su abdomen. Observó su rostro y sintió que Hermione llegaba al orgasmo. Las pestañas de la joven se estremecieron y sus músculos se contrajeron y pulsaron alrededor del su pene al venirse.

"Oh, mierda!" Gritó él, al sentir que el nudo de placer estallaba en su interior. El semen caliente explotó de su miembro, llenándola y Hermione pudo sentir muy profundo, dentro de ella, como él se estremecía y dejaba su semilla en la profundidad de su cuerpo.

"Te lo prometo." Jadeó ella, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, para sostenerlo en sus brazos, apretándolo suavemente y su mano acariciaba la sudada espalda de Severus. "Te lo prometo. Siempre voy a quererte."

SS – HG

N/T: Un capítulo mas y se termina! Les dije que no se preocuparan, que todo iba a salir bien. Mas escenas hot, para las que las estaban extrañando! Ahí tienen!

Me han preguntado por qué escribo 'hechicera' en lugar de 'bruja', tal cual sería la traducción literal de la palabra 'witch'. Bueno, la respuesta es porque 'bruja' es un término más bien ofensivo en mi país. Las lectoras argentinas sabrán que se llama de esa manera a una esposa, o bien a una mujer a la que no se le tiene simpatía. 'Hechicera', por otro lado, es un vocablo que implica misterio. Las que escucharon la canción 'Malagueña', habrán escuchado la parte en la que dice, '…eres linda y hechicera, como el candor de una rosa.' Me gusta mucho mas la palabra hechicera que bruja, que es un término que implica desagrado. A ustedes no? Jeejeeee

**Alexandra Snape**: Verdad que Lily Evans es una zorra? Y una put? Y una mala amiga? Y un sinfín de cosas más? Una porquería lo que le hizo! No me voy a cansar de repetir eso! Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Ha visto joven? No le dije que tuviera a mano muchos pañuelos desechables? Este capítulo hizo llorar a una buena cantidad de gente…

**Araceli**: Otra que sucumbió a los efectos lacrimógenos del capi…si siguen llorando así, vamos a tener que construir un arca, eh? Jaajaaa Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….siiiiiiiii! Por fin me voy de vacaciones! Tarde, pero mejor no me quejo! Bueno, me voy a Bariloche, que hace como mil años que no voy para allá. Un adorable caballero, que me gusta mucho, mucho, me invitó a pasar una semana allá…POR FIN SE ACOMODAN UN POCO LAS COSAS EN MI VIDA!

**p.g:** Eeeehhhhhhhhh…..Severus y Hermione se enfrentan….AHORA!

**Mrs V**: Más lágrimas para la historia. Pero ahora ya está todo mejor, ha visto? Primero vienen las lágrimas y después las risas…y que alegrón se dieron estos dos!

Okis, ahora solo falta el epílogo y se termina la historia. Prometo que antes de fugarme hacia la Patagonia, voy a tener listo el primer capítulo de 'Dreams and Memories', cuya traducción será 'Sueños y Recuerdos'. Espero que les guste. Ah! A propósito, esta historia no es apta para fanas del zanahorio…aviso, por las dudas, si? No se enojen, por favor! Creo que ya es de público conocimiento, cuánto odio a esa comadreja pelirroja…

Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

Ah! Una última cosa y me dejo de joder. La autora, Tbird1965, está mas que agradecida por los comentarios que recibió su historia! Un GRACIAS enorme de su parte también!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Epílogo.

Severus se dio vuelta en la cama, buscando a Hermione. Parpadeó con confución al encontrar su lado de la cama vacío. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Severus había compartido sus recuerdos con Hermione, y desde esa noche, habían compartido la cama. Él se había acostumbrado a despertar con ella entre sus brazos. Se pasó una mano sobre el cabello desordenado por el sueño, mientras recordaba todos los cambios que ella había traído a su vida.

Fiel a su palabra, Hermione le había demostrado que siempre lo iba a querer y que siempre estaría a su lado.

Severus había pasado por una buena cantidad de momentos de inseguridad y miedo, que habían causado que se desatara su enfado en contra de Hermione, haciéndola a un lado en un intento de protejerse a sí mismo. Sonrió al recordar la tenacidad y la pacífica expresión de la muchacha. No importaba cuantas veces la hiciera a un lado, ella siempre cumplía con su palabra. Con lo que le había prometido aquella noche, hacía tanto tiempo. Ella siempre le decía que siempre lo iba a querer y, afortunadamente para él, lo había dicho en serio.

En medio de gritos y pataleos, ella lo había arrastrado de la mano por un sendero terrorífico y poco familiar, hacia la felicidad. Severus sabía que no sería un camino fácil, y sus miedos y desconfianzas había hecho las cosas mas difíciles para él. Mucho más para ella. Pero con cada beso, cada sonrisa, ella le demostraba que él merecía que lo amaran y que merecía ser feliz.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y se preguntó por qué lo había dejado despertarse solo aquella mañana. Justamente, el día de su cumpleaños.

"Mrrrrrrrrwwwwww." Severus se sobresaltó cuando ella saltó sobre la cama, en su forma felina de animaga.

"Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó él, estirando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

Ella trepó sobre su pecho y estiró una patita, apoyándola sobre los ojos de Severus.

"Quieres que cierre los ojos?" Dijo él, frunciendo la frente, confundido. A pesar de todo, hizo lo que ella quería. Se sorprendió cuando la sintió bajarse de su regazo y saltar de la cama. Luego la escuchó luego ronronear suavemente, para después sentirla volver a subir a la cama.

"Mrrrppppp." Ronroneó ella, frotando la cabeza contra el costado de Severus.

"Ya puedo abrir los ojos?"

"Mew."

Abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar en su dirección. En el rostro de Severus, apareció una tímida sonrisa al ver a la gata Abisinia empujar con suavidad a un pequeño gatito negro hacia él. Sin poder hablar, Severus levantó al pequeño animalito y lo puso sobre su pecho. Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que Hermione había regresado a su forma humana.

"Feliz cumpleaños Severus." Susurró ella, observando como él acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de la gatita negra.

Él se sentó un poco sobre la cama, todavía sosteniendo cuidadosamente a la pequeña en una mano, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Hermione y la acercaba a él. "Gracias." Murmuró, con la voz ronca por la emoción. "Te amo tanto."

"Yo también te amo, Severus."

"Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle?" Preguntó Severus, mirando a Hermione.

"Eso queda por cuenta tuya. Ella es toda tuya."

"No Hermione." Dijo él, tomándola de la mano. "Es nuestra. Ahora, cómo deberíamos llamarla?"

Fin.

N/T: Bueno, aquí se termina la historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. No es dulce?

Ok, recuerdan que habia propuesto Dreams and Memories y Mysterious Animagus para ser la siguiente? Bueno, Dreams and Memories si va a ser traducida, pero Mysterious Animagus, no. Me disculpo con las que votaron por esa historia, pero lo que ocurre es que la autora no la cerró como había dicho y la historia seguirá indefinidamente, con personajes nuevos. Es decir, los protagonistas ya no serán Severus y Hermione, así que, como la historia ha desvariado notablemente durante el transcurso del tiempo, he decidido buscar otra historia para ocupar su lugar. Espero no se enojen conmigo, pero es que no puedo ponerme a traducir una historia que no se cuando va a terminar. Además, con las historias largas, se corre el riesgo de que el o la autor o autora, se canse de escribir y la abandone y ya saben que no me gusta que las historias queden inconclusas. Hecha esta salvedad, pasamos a los saludos.

**Mrs. V: **Bueno, después de los gritos, gemidos y demás, llegó la parte en la que todas decimos, 'Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pero qué dulce!' Y se nos cae la baba como a idiotas, deseando estar en lugar de Hermione...

Y si, Ronald Weasley es un inmenso tarado que merece ser torturado hasta que suplique por piedad...

**Alexandra Snape: **WOW! Gracias por pensar eso de mí! Gracias, de verdad!

Jeejejejeeje...espero pasarla bien en mis vacaciones...siiii...

Lily Evans era una trepadora perdida. Mis disculpas a todas las personas a las que les cae bien ese personaje, pero es lo que pienso de ella. Qué clase de amiga se cabrea tanto por una palabra? Cuántas veces nos hemos dicho cosas horribles, entre amigos o amigas, en un arranque de enojo? Me han dicho cosas feas mis amistades, pero entendí que no estaban en su mejor momento, y una amiga o un amigo de verdad, sabe perdonar cuando las disculpas son sinceras, no? A Lily Evans le importaba mas caerle bien al idiota de James Potter, que era un matón de mierda, en lugar de tratar de conservar su amistad con Severus. En lugar de eso, lo dejó solo, sabiendo que no tenía a nadie mas, a merced de un hato de hijos de puta, para que lo llevaran de la nariz por lo peor de la sociedad...muy floja JK Rowling en esa parte de la historia. Según ella, está bien abandonar a tus amigos, es correcto martirizar a alguien que te cae mal y condenar a alguien por querer sentirse apreciado de alguna manera...muy triste, de verdad...

**Lucy: **Hey! Gracias por el halago, joven! Espero que la siguiente historia te guste tanto como esta. Aunque claro, va a pasar un buen rato hasta que veas algo de acción entre Severus y Hermione...mas bien, vas a ver acción entre Hermione y cierto personaje que desprecio mucho...UUPS! Se me escapó un spoiler...

**Araceli: **EL capítulo empieza medio tristonio, pero después, se pone bien candente!

Acá, a esas personas que hacen limpiezas y esas cosas, se las llama curanderos. En general, se los encuentra en el campo y son una especie de substituto de los médicos...la gente de campo confía mas en el curandero que en los médicos...

Cuando traduzco, trato de mantener el español lo mas neutro posible, para que cualquiera que lo lea, entienda de qué estoy hablando. Igual, bruja me parece muy agresivo. Hechicera, en cambio, suena mas, no se...romántico? Qué se yo...

Bariloche es un lugar hermoso. Todavía no está nevando, pero igual, es lindo con o sin nieve. Y espero poder hacer eso que dijiste...estoy contando con eso! SIIIIIII!

Listo. Entonces, esta historia, está oficialmente, terminada. Gracias a todas por leer, por comentar y por ponerme en los diversos alertas, Muchas gracias por seguirme en mis burradas.

Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
